DOAngels : Erica
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Tandis que certains doivent se dépatouiller avec leurs problèmes sentimentaux et les cauchemars qui vont avec, d'autres ont au contraire la chance de vivre un rêve éveillé. C'est justement le cas de Tobias Nebbins...


Erica

« C'est vrai, t'es encore puceau ?

Elle essaya de dissimuler son sourire amusé, mais face à l'air penaud et au visage rouge de confusion de Toby, elle ne put bientôt plus se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_ Ca n'a rien de drôle ! protesta le jeune homme dans une vive exclamation.

Mais Erica continuait de rire d'un air enfantin, si innocent qu'au fond Toby ne parvenait à lui en vouloir.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, et après qu'elle eut essuyé du revers de la main ses yeux humides parce qu'elle en avait ri aux larmes, elle s'excusa d'une voix douce :

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi…

Elle s'avança alors à quatre pattes vers lui. Cette soudaine proximité figea le jeune blondinet d'effroi.

_ Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si mignon…

Le garçon rougit de plus belle et déglutit péniblement, attendant avec anxiété la suite de sa phrase.

_ C'est parce que tu es encore innocent !

_ C... comment ça ? s'indigna-t-il. Et puis ça veut dire quoi, d'abord ? Qu'après je le serais plus, c'est ça ?

Son air fâché fit une fois encore sourire la jeune femme à la beauté étourdissante qui se trouvait près de lui, tout près, si près qu'il pouvait se plonger dans les volutes sucrés de son enivrant parfum pour s'y perdre sans retour.

_ Je voulais juste dire que ça fait un sacré contraste avec Vincent, Orlando et Jonny, expliqua-t-elle. Alors que même Vincent s'avère être un coureur de jupons, toi, tu es encore un gentil petit garçon…

Et ce disant, elle caressait ses fins cheveux blonds, doucement, presque maternellement. Toby se dit qu'en temps normal, il aurait très certainement mal pris qu'on le qualifie de « petit garçon », même « gentil ». Pourtant, entendre ces mots de la bouche d'Erica lui donnait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie qu'on lui dise…

Cette soirée avait commencé sous les plus beaux auspices. Après le service d'Erica au Stray Sheep, comme ils en avaient convenu plus tôt, elle et lui s'étaient rendus dans ce coin secret qu'il connaissait et duquel on pouvait jouir d'une vue tout à fait somptueuse des astres du ciel printanier. Là, ils s'étaient confortablement installés sous la lumière féerique de la Lune et des étoiles pour déguster les pâtisseries qu'il était allé acheter après son boulot. Tout en admirant le somptueux panorama nocturne qui s'offrait à leur vue, ils s'étaient ensemble régalés de ces douceurs sucrées et savoureuses tout en sirotant quelques verres pour s'humecter le gosier…

A un moment, indéterminé, inattendu, leurs mains s'étaient soudain rencontrées, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés, retenus, longtemps. Sous la clarté magique de ce beau ciel de printemps, Tobias et Erica s'étaient alors embrassés. Un peu timidement, même si ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Et puis Erica s'était ensuite retrouvée tout près de lui, la tête reposée sur son épaule gauche. Bavardant et riant tout leur soûl, ils avaient continué de manger leurs pâtisseries en admirant le firmament, de se regarder éperdument et de s'embrasser…

La nuit s'était avancée, et le moment de rentrer chacun chez soi était alors malheureusement venu. Galamment, Toby s'était proposé de raccompagner Erica chez elle, et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient traîné ensemble autant que possible tout le long du chemin, redoutant le moment proche et inévitable de la séparation. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle avait entrebâillé la porte de chez elle, qu'elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour en franchir le seuil, elle s'était retournée et lui avait proposé :

_ Tu restes avec moi boire un autre verre ?...

Peut-être par naïveté, peut-être par appréhension, Toby n'avait voulu entendre des mots d'Erica que l'innocente invitation qu'elle avait formulée, refusant de se risquer à d'hasardeuses conjectures sur la vérité de ses pensées profondes. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas tardé à lui être révélée lorsque Erica avait reposé sur la table basse son verre auquel elle n'avait pas touché puis s'était d'un coup approchée de lui en expliquant :

_ En fait, je crois que j'ai bien assez bu… Je sers à boire aux clients et je les vois picoler tous les soirs, alors j'en ai un peu marre de l'alcool…

Agrippant le verre que Tobias avait commencé à siroter, très mal à l'aise, pour le forcer à le reposer lui aussi, elle s'était insinuée entre ses bras et avait refermé sur lui sa douce étreinte, posant ses lèvres parfumées sur sa bouche fébrile pour lui faire goûter un nectar infiniment plus capiteux que toutes les liqueurs du monde…

Ainsi s'était-il donc retrouvé sur le lit d'Erica, dans les bras de cette femme merveilleuse qui ne cessait de hanter ses rêves depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Incrédule, le pauvre garçon se demandait encore si tout cela n'était pas qu'un songe de plus, une illusion, et n'osait croire à sa propre chance… Les intentions d'Erica étaient pourtant claires, désormais, elles ne faisaient plus le moindre doute… et qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ou pas n'avait plus tellement d'importance… Le cœur de Toby battait la chamade à la seule pensée d'Erica, et il ne vibrait chaque jour un peu plus que du désir immense d'être pour elle le petit ami le plus dévoué et le plus irréprochable. De la rendre heureuse et de faire battre son cœur aussi fort que le sien, de ne jamais lui faire le moindre mal.

Pour tout cela, il s'était donc résolu à lui faire cet aveu, certes embarrassant. Agenouillé sur le lit d'Erica, échappé de ses bras qui ne voulaient que le serrer, il avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix chevrotante, comme s'il craignait qu'un courroux divin ne s'abatte sur sa tête…

Et à présent, il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser, s'il devait se sentir embarrassé ou rassuré par l'attitude d'Erica. Elle avait ri de sa déconfiture, et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'avoir fait renoncer à lui, elle ne semblait pas vouloir reculer, et son regard était aussi brûlant qu'un instant auparavant. C'était… c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lire du désir dans les yeux d'une femme, et il se sentait bien incapable de décrire l'état étrange dans lequel cela le plongeait…

Les doigts d'Erica parcouraient à présent lentement sa nuque et l'irradiaient de frissons délicieux. Son visage à deux doigts du sien était à présent concentré, presque soucieux.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas du tout me moquer de toi.

Tout en lui parlant ainsi d'une voix très basse, Erica laissait courir ses doigts sur sa peau chaude et frémissante et déposa à plusieurs reprises de petits baisers très doux dans son cou qui mirent un peu plus au supplice le pauvre Tobias.

_ Mais tu avais l'air tellement sérieux que j'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Elle conclut avec un sourire radieux :

_ Tu me dis ça comme si c'était la fin du monde, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle !...

A présent, Toby se sentait vraiment ridicule. Oui, idiot de s'être autant inquiété de la réaction qu'Erica aurait en entendant son aveu. Ce n'était pas du tout adulte d'avoir eu si peu confiance en elle, en vérité. Quel imbécile… Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il avait couru le risque de se faire rejeter à cause de cela ? Si oui, alors Erica avait sans doute raison, c'était franchement… puéril…

A la réflexion, s'il s'était vu lui faire ce piteux aveu, sans doute lui-même en aurait-il ri…

_ Donc c'est ta première fois, hein ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait le visage de Toby entre ses deux mains juste avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Le jeune homme hocha machinalement la tête après ce long baiser qui le laissait dans un état quelque peu second.

_ Alors dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu prennes les choses en main.

A son air étonné, Erica sut qu'il ne la comprenait pas tout à fait.

_ Puisque tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu ne connais pas grand-chose au corps des femmes, pas vrai ?

Toby ne put s'empêcher de rougir, rattrapé par cette vérité pas spécialement glorieuse. Pour rien encore, sans doute.

_ De cette façon, on le fera à ton rythme, poursuivit la belle Erica, et tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre. Je te montrerai…

La gorge de Toby se noua soudainement en l'entendant prononcer ces derniers mots pleins de lascives promesses, et son cœur le faisait souffrir tant il cognait fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Erica se recula alors lentement pour adopter la même posture que Toby, à moins d'un pas de lui. Pas un instant, elle ne le quitta des yeux, et elle le regardait en vérité d'une façon bien provocante.

_ Déshabille-moi, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

_ Eh ? s'exclama aussitôt Toby, totalement surpris par cette demande audacieuse.

_ De cette façon, tu pourras me découvrir petit à petit, dans les moindres détails. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise pour la suite.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans qu'il pût se détourner.

_ Allez, viens.

Hypnotisé par le charme de la jolie serveuse, Toby ne put ne serait-ce qu'un instant songer à décliner cette tentante invitation. Mais ce n'est que gauchement qu'il approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vînt se serrer contre lui, lui couper le souffle. Comme il hésitait encore à poser ses mains sur elle, Erica se servit de ses tendres lèvres pour l'apaiser d'un langoureux baiser. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle le sentit enfin l'enlacer, et se donner comme elle passionnément à cette suave étreinte.

_ Euh… tu es sûre, Erica ? demanda-t-il quand même un peu après. De vouloir que je te déshabille ?...

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle, catégorique. Pourquoi cela devrait me gêner ?

_ Ben je sais pas, bredouilla-t-il en se grattant négligemment l'arrière du crâne. En général, les filles préfèrent pas se déshabiller toutes seules, ou quelque chose comme ça ?...

Erica prit alors un air intensément soucieux dans l'unique but de se moquer de lui, puis après un temps de réflexion exagérément long, elle répondit :

_ Ca dépend.

_ Ca dépend de quoi ? interrogea Toby qui se laissait décidément bien facilement mener par le bout du nez.

_ Ca dépend de la personne. De la situation, de celui avec qui on a envie de le faire…

Comme sa réponse ne semblait pas le satisfaire et lui faisait afficher une moue légèrement dubitative et contrariée, Erica pouffa de rire. Puis elle reprit, cette fois plus sérieuse :

_ Je trouve ça mieux qu'on se déshabille l'un l'autre plutôt que chacun dans son coin. C'est beaucoup plus intime. Et ce sera très excitant, tu verras…

Très ému par cette perspective, Toby en était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui amusa plus encore la jolie Erica. Il balbutia cependant :

_ M… mais… tu ne veux pas éteindre la lumière ?

Erica fit une moue à la fois étonnée et légèrement chagrinée.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

_ C… c'est pas du tout ça… Je croyais… Je croyais que les filles préféraient le faire dans le noir…

Plutôt rassurée par la confondante naïveté qui se mêlait à sa touchante timidité, Erica ne put s'empêcher de constater que les amis de Toby n'avaient visiblement pas déteint sur lui en matière de relations avec la gent féminine. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, de son point de vue.

_ Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me regardes, assura-t-elle. Et si j'éteins, tu ne verras plus que ce que tu fais. Ce sera pas évident si tu y vas à l'aveuglette pour ta première fois, et en plus, tu risques de trouver ça plutôt angoissant.

La chambre n'était de toute façon éclairée que très subtilement, Erica y avait pertinemment et quelque peu à son insu veillé, et cette pénombre qui ne les empêcherait pas de se regarder les baignait dans une atmosphère tout à fait paisible et romantique.

_ T… tu dois avoir raison, balbutia l'adorable blondinet.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! proclama-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire et amusé.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait rassuré, mais dans un élan de témérité, Toby frôla alors du bout des doigts l'une des bretelles de la jolie robe qu'Erica portait ce soir-là. C'était un vêtement léger, aux couleurs vives et printanières, bien différent de ceux plus banals qu'elle portait habituellement en dehors de son travail, pour autant qu'il lui avait été possible d'en juger. Toby avait justement passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se demander pourquoi elle s'était soudain faite si belle pour un de leurs rendez-vous. Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être… parce qu'elle avait eu dès le début l'intention de l'inviter chez elle ?...

Une autre partie conséquente de la soirée, il l'avait passée à se féliciter de s'être changé avant d'être venu la prendre au Stray Sheep, car s'il trouvait que les vêtements qu'il portait là lui donnait un air bien fade à côté d'Erica qui était resplendissante, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été s'il était venu avec son habituel bleu de travail ?...

Comme il se laissait quelque peu dériver sur le fil de ses pensées confuses, la tête basse, ses phalanges demeuraient ainsi figées sur l'arrondi de son épaule. Erica poussa un petit rire et pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder dans le fond de ses adorables yeux bleus.

_ Tu es nerveux ? demanda-t-elle.

Qu'il n'osa rien lui dire, ni même esquisser le moindre geste était une réponse bien éloquente à une question qu'il était de toute façon trop stupide de poser. Enjouée, Erica posa une main sur sa joue, à travers le voile fin de ses longs cheveux blonds, et releva son visage vers le sien.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-elle. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi…

Tobias lui répondit par un sourire un peu triste.

_ Tu as peur de mal faire, continua-t-elle, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis là pour te guider…

Toby la prit alors subitement dans ses bras et sans crier gare l'embrassa sur la bouche. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, Erica s'en délecta, bien heureuse de sentir ainsi la passion animer son jeune petit ami. Elle s'offrit à lui sans retenue, et le caressait doucement pour l'apaiser et le rassurer, pour qu'il prît peu à peu confiance en lui et osât se laisser guider par ses désirs. Et ce faisant, Erica elle-même se laissait envahir par des émotions de plus en plus grivoises, entêtantes…

Enfin, Toby osa faire glisser le long de ses épaules déliées les bretelles de sa jolie robe. Mais comme cela ne suffit pas à le faire tomber, il dut en caressant Erica tout le long de ses flancs tirer le vêtement de ses deux mains jusqu'au creux de sa taille. Ce long, malhabile et lent travail de découverte mit ainsi au jour les trésors inestimables de ses seins à l'exquise féminité. S'il avait pourtant remarqué bien avant cela qu'Erica ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous cette robe trop décolletée pour le permettre, il fut néanmoins profondément abasourdi par cette sublime révélation dont la magnificence dépassait de loin ses rêves les plus fous. Rebondis, les seins d'Erica ne s'en tenaient pourtant pas avec moins de fierté, voire d'arrogance, et donnaient rien qu'à l'œil une sensation de fermeté particulièrement troublante. Bien que saisi d'une envie presque irrésistible de les toucher, Tobias, un peu honteux, préféra détourner le regard et se concentrer de nouveau sur la robe d'Erica qu'il tentait de lui enlever.

La jeune femme l'aida à mener à bien cette tâche que sa position à genoux rendait quelque peu mal aisée en s'asseyant pour étendre les jambes lorsque Toby eut retiré sa robe jusqu'à la rondeur parfaite, et parfaitement affriolante, de ses belles fesses. Le jeune blondinet put alors découvrir que sous sa robe, Erica portait une charmante culotte en dentelle rose qui, bien que d'apparence tout à fait innocente, avait en vérité de quoi alarmer même les sens du moine le plus stoïque.

Sous ses yeux éblouis par sa beauté à nulle autre pareille, Erica s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, en laissant filtrer à travers ses longs cils un regard à la fois enjôleur et empli de tendresse.

Au début, Tobias se refusa à la regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux, trop gêné pour oser poser son regard sur le reste de son corps presque entièrement dénudé. Mais la jeune femme, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, sut, par la ruse, inciter son regard à la parcourir entièrement. Fermant les yeux pour les soustraire au regard de Toby, elle se détourna de plus pour enfouir son visage contre son bras étendu au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller en poussant un feulement léger qui le déconcentra. Sans lui laisser le temps d'accrocher son regard à un autre détail innocent de son anatomie, Erica remua sur le matelas, frottant son corps contre les draps, créant une distraction sournoise qui attira aussitôt l'œil du jeune mécanicien. Seul des yeux exercés savent ne pas se laisser détourner par les mouvements qu'ils perçoivent dans la périphérie de leur vision… Sans même s'en apercevoir, le regard de Tobias s'était laissé attirer vers des beautés qu'Erica tenait d'ordinaire secrètes et là, pris au piège de la tentation, il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de la contempler tout entière. Mais après tout, pourquoi ce serait-elle offerte à lui sinon pour cela ?...

Tout ému, le jeune homme articula difficilement :

_ Tu es magnifique, Erica…

Ce ne pouvait être un mensonge, ou même simplement exagéré, car elle avait assurément le physique d'une déesse. Sa peau blanche et satinée semblait fraîche et pleine de vie, tendue sur tout son corps comme celle d'une pêche bien mûre. Ses longs bras déliés s'attachaient à un buste svelte se terminant par une taille toute menue dont la vue somptueuse se couronnait d'un nombril délicat à l'aspect étrangement et infiniment plaisant. Mais le spectacle vertigineux de ses inestimables beautés ne s'arrêtait pas là car plus bas se trouvaient encore, à l'abri de l'étoffe délicate de sa culotte, les mystères de son bas-ventre, dans le creux de son bassin qui se prolongeait délicieusement par…

Tobias écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une rougeur incandescente lui incendiait les joues et que sa bouche s'arrondissait pour formuler une unique et muette syllabe d'ébahissement. Erica se demanda avec amusement ce qu'il avait encore pu voir qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ! Elle songea bien à le lui demander, mais elle craignit de le mettre encore une fois mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Toby fit preuve de plus de courage qu'elle n'en avait attendu, et elle s'en voulut un peu, mais se réjouit néanmoins, de l'avoir ainsi sous-estimé.

_ Tu sais, Erica, je… Depuis longtemps… Je trouve que tu as des cuisses vraiment sublimes…

_ Oh ? s'étonna la jeune femme en prenant un air faussement fâché. Et tu peux m'expliquer au juste comment tu savais à quoi elles ressemblent ?...

_ Je voulais dire tes jambes ! tenta aussitôt de corriger Toby, paniqué. Je voulais dire tes jambes, pas tes cuisses… Tu… tu as vraiment des jambes de mannequin, c'est vrai !... Je… je t'assure que j'ai jamais regardé sous ta jupe…

_ Hmm ? interrogea Erica en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Est-ce que je t'ai accusé de quelque chose ?...

Toby paniqua alors encore plus, et ses bafouillages angoissés devinrent d'un coup proprement incompréhensibles :

_ Euh, ben… non, mais… je voulais dire que…

Incapable de garder son sérieux et de feindre plus longtemps d'être courroucée, Erica éclata alors franchement de rire, se moquant gentiment du pauvre garçon si facile à terroriser. Même encore, Toby mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé en ricanant distraitement avec elle.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, idiot, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux. Et puis je sais bien jusqu'où sont coupées les jupes que je porte au boulot, quand même ! Je me doute bien que les clients doivent avoir un bel aperçu de mes cuisses…

Elle ajouta aussi plus bas, comme pour elle-même :

_ Encore un coup de ce pervers à lunettes de Soleil…

Comme il avait l'air un perdu, elle lui avoua :

_ Excuse-moi, c'est un peu méchant de ma part… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore voir la tête que tu fais lorsque tu as l'air embarrassé ! Tu es tellement mignon !

Toby se gratta à nouveau l'arrière de la tête, signe chez lui d'une extrême perplexité.

_ J'imagine que oui, finit-il par dire. Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore le même charme ténébreux que le chef…

_ Eh ! protesta aussitôt Erica, cette fois-ci sérieusement. Est-ce que tu penses que je serais toute nue devant toi si tu ne me plaisais pas ? Je ne parle pas des autres, moi, mais de ce que j'aime chez toi ! De ce qui me fait craquer chez toi…

Tobias se sentit alors à la fois honteux et ému aux larmes.

_ Oui… Je te demande pardon… C'est que je suis un véritable idiot, par moments ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire un peu forcé.

_ Pas du tout, répliqua à sa grande surprise la jolie serveuse. Tu es un garçon honnête, sincère, un peu rêveur et sans doute très intelligent. Tu es juste un peu émotif, c'est tout, mais ça ne me déplaît pas.

Les yeux écarquillés de Toby fixaient avait incrédulité Erica qui croisait les mains sur sa poitrine.

_ Bien au contraire…

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux pour lui dissimuler l'intense émotion qui s'emparait de lui. Pauvre de lui, prisonnier des jeux cruels et délicieux d'une femme expérimentée… Mais s'il existait par malheur une clé pour le libérer de cette prison, Toby n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la balancer le plus loin possible de lui…

Tobias comprit cependant qu'il n'avait pas à essayer d'être ce qu'il n'était pas, et surtout pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il était, pour être avec Erica. Elle lisait en lui avec beaucoup plus de clairvoyance qu'il ne s'y était attendu et pourtant, comme elle le lui avait dit, voilà où ils en étaient, sur le point de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Même si l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant lui avait bien sûr quelque chose d'intimidant, il n'avait surtout pas à avoir peur, car il se trouvait avec une femme animée du désir de le connaître plus intiment encore qu'elle ne le connaissait déjà, certaine de ne pouvoir y trouver que de quoi la ravir… Toby n'avait pas le droit de trahir sa confiance en se montrant si hésitant, si ?

_ Je voulais dire… à propos de tes cuisses…

_ Hmm ? s'enquit-elle en dressant légèrement la tête pour l'encourager, l'enveloppant d'un regard empli de douceur maternelle.

_ Je… Depuis longtemps… elles hantent mes nuits…

Erica continuait de lui sourire sans paraître s'offusquer, ce qui incita Toby à prendre véritablement son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer :

_ Elles ont inspiré… bon nombre de mes fantasmes sur toi…

_ Oh ? lâcha simplement Erica d'un air indéchiffrable en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, sans le quitter du regard. Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu encore planté là ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix subtilement provocante. Je n'attends que toi, tu sais…

Comme secoué par un électrochoc, Toby marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant de se décider à se pencher sur Erica.

_ Ah, ah ! l'interrompit-elle subitement.

Interdit, Toby se figea au-dessus d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

_ Bisou, réclama Erica en posant l'index de sa main gauche sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette requête inattendue ne fut pas sans perturber le jeune mécanicien, bien qu'il ne vît absolument aucun inconvénient à venir l'embrasser.

_ Toujours commencer par un bisou, continua la belle serveuse. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

Eminemment séduit par cette invitation pressante tout juste déguisée en instruction, Toby approcha son visage de celui d'Erica en murmurant :

_ Très bien.

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? chuchota-t-elle en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Mais cette fois-ci, le jeu ne prit pas sur Tobias qui, sans lui répondre, afficha résolument sa ferme intention de ne pas se laisser abuser avant de cueillir les lèvres tremblantes d'Erica qui n'attendaient que de se donner à lui. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme s'amusa secrètement de cette insolente rébellion. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus admirable chez les jeunes : ils apprennent vite. Ils ont même faim d'apprendre. Et que peut-il y avoir de plus excitant que nourrir cette insatiable passion ?...

Tout en s'embrassant, les deux jeunes amants laissaient leurs mains prendre peu à peu leur indépendance pour se promener ensuite à leur guise sur le corps de l'autre. Ainsi qu'Erica l'avait dit, leur baiser, cette étreinte agréable et chaleureuse, les aidaient à se mettre en confiance, et titillaient petit à petit de plus en plus sauvagement les désirs qui assaillaient les tréfonds de leurs êtres. Tobias demeurait quelque peu timide, néanmoins, tandis que ses mains n'osaient descendre plus bas que les épaules de sa câline partenaire que pour aller se perdre sur les vastes étendues de son dos velouté. Cependant, l'effet qu'avaient sur lui les caresses certes douces mais bien plus hardies d'Erica le rendait de plus en plus curieux de connaître les réactions qu'elle aurait s'il la touchait aussi de la sorte.

On dit de la curiosité que c'est un vilain défaut, et cela est vrai lorsque l'on ne se laisse que trop subjuguer par elle, mais elle est avant tout ce qui pousse tout être humain à aller de l'avant… Ainsi, la curiosité de Tobias, exacerbée par les merveilleux attouchements d'Erica, vint-elle à bout de ses plus fermes réticences… Les mains de Toby qui étaient descendues jusque dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme se refermèrent soudain sur la courbe infiniment gracieuse de ses hanches et mordirent la chair palpitante de son ventre tout chaud. Agitée contre lui d'un brusque sursaut de volupté, Erica tâcha cependant de contenir les élans de Tobias.

_ Doucement, susurra-t-elle sans décoller les lèvres des siennes. Caresse-moi doucement, tout doucement. Prends ton temps.

Elle reprit leur baiser cette plainte sensuelle sitôt achevée, et de plus belle. Encouragée par la délicatesse de Toby qui, lui obéissant tant bien que mal, prenait tout le temps de savourer les découvertes que faisaient ses doigts fébriles qui en vérité ne rendait ses désirs de le sentir la toucher que plus violents encore, Erica s'ingénia à rendre ce baiser plus troublant qu'il ne l'était… Aussi Toby fut-il bien surpris de sentir, lui qui se concentrait sur la douceur ineffable du ventre d'Erica, venir une langue mutine et brûlante effleurer le bord de ses lèvres. Incrédule, il songea un instant qu'il avait dû rêver, mais le tendre organe mena bientôt un nouvel assaut, celui-ci plus audacieux, qui vint à bout des défenses de sa bouche qui s'abattirent presque sans lutter face à cet intrépide envahisseur. Pris de court par cette fulgurante attaque-éclair, Toby n'eut plus qu'à capituler devant la savoureuse virulence de son impitoyable agresseur…

Tandis qu'Erica lui faisait ainsi découvrir les délices d'un véritable baiser sensuel et torride, et que son corps en était tout engourdi de plaisir, Toby fit remonter ses mains le long des flancs de la jeune femme jusque sous ses aisselles qu'il chatouilla plaisamment, puis suivre ses bras sur toute leur infinie longueur jusqu'à ses mains à elle dont il s'empara pour se libérer de leur ferme étreinte dans le cou et les attirer jusque sur l'oreiller, là où leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent inextricablement. Leur baiser redoubla alors de passion et Erica, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le serrer contre elle, se mit à se frotter contre lui aussi étroitement qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle avait peur en ne pouvant plus le retenir de ses bras qu'il ne s'éloigne. Ce que le jeune homme n'avait pourtant absolument pas l'intention de faire tant il était heureux de sentir la jeune femme au corps si chaud se coller ainsi à lui.

Lorsque leur long baiser prit fin, les laissant haletants, leurs doigts se surprirent à jouer ensemble à se chatouiller, ce qui était particulièrement fabuleux lorsque le bout d'une de leurs phalanges venait à effleurer la paume de leur partenaire.

_ Continue, soupira Erica au creux de son oreille. Touche-moi. Explore-moi partout, dans les moindres recoins.

Cette précision, pleine d'assurance, révélait à Toby comme elle était désireuse, et même fière, de s'offrir entièrement, sans qu'il ne pût pour lui subsister d'elle le plus petit secret. Mais dans le même temps, cela ne pouvait que le plonger dans les plus trouble des embarras, car les secrets d'une femme sont des choses infiniment délicates qu'il doit bien être impossible de découvrir sans que cela ne soit intimidant… autant que fantastique. Méritait-il vraiment un tel honneur ?

Aux yeux d'Erica, il semblait que oui, que cela ne posait pas le moindre début du plus petit problème. Aussi, sans doute était-ce de la pruderie de sa part que de se sentir tant embarrassé par cette prometteuse proposition. Etait-ce donc si anormal ?...

La peur de l'inconnu et la peur de mal faire, telles étaient les deux appréhensions qui le retenaient encore de s'aventurer plus loin. Mais l'inconnu face auquel il était confronté, il fallait le reconnaître, était mille fois plus attrayant qu'effrayant. Quant à la peur de mal s'y prendre… Erica ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle serait là pour le guider ?... Avait-il donc tant que cela à craindre de faire le moindre faux pas ?...

Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeter à l'eau, comme le jour où il s'était décidé à proposer à Erica de sortir avec lui. Jusqu'ici, les choses avaient plutôt bien fonctionné : il devait croire un peu plus en lui-même et oser. Oser aimer la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il l'embrassa encore, pour se donner du courage, et ses mains abandonnèrent celles d'Erica pour redescendre le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses aisselles. Tandis que ses doigts la parcouraient là en l'irradiant de frissons délicieux, les lèvres de Tobias échappèrent aussi à celles d'Erica et glissèrent le long de sa joue jusque dans le creux de son cou. A grand peine, la jeune femme retint un petit cri de volupté. Posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, Erica le caressa tendrement pour l'encourager à poursuivre ainsi son odyssée à peine entamée. Ainsi, les mains de Toby revinrent, par le chemin qu'elles avaient déjà plus tôt emprunté, jalonné de nerfs sensibles qu'il ne manqua pas de stimuler, jusqu'au ventre d'Erica qu'elles parcoururent avec autant de douceur mais avec aussi plus de hardiesse.

Tobias s'émerveilla alors de sentir Erica frémir et remuer sous lui en réponse aux caresses qu'il prodiguait du bout de ses doigts, de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur sa peau de soie… Ses réactions enfiévrées ne firent que s'intensifier lorsque les lèvres de Toby en vinrent à baiser sa nuque, lorsqu'il tira la lange pour la parcourir très doucement de bas en haut, de haut en bas puis à nouveau de bas en haut jusqu'au lobe délicat de son oreille. Comme ce contact humide et chaud la faisait gémir, Tobias s'aventura un peu plus loin en mordillant doucement cette partie charnue et étonnamment sensible de son corps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela suffirait à la faire trembler autant, et il en fut profondément bouleversé…

_ Mes boucles d'oreille doivent te gêner, soupira soudain Erica.

Pour Toby, ce fut en fait plutôt presque comme s'il ne s'apercevait de leur présence que maintenant qu'elle l'évoquait…

_ Enlève-les-moi, requit-elle.

Même si ces bijoux ne le gênaient pas outre mesure, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, le plus précautionneusement que ses doigts fébriles et maladroits le lui permirent, car il craignait beaucoup de lui faire mal. Mais lorsqu'il en eut fini et qu'Erica eut déposé les deux petites boucles d'oreille sur sa table de chevet, elle le regarda à nouveau et ses yeux envoûtants n'étaient emplis que de tendres remerciements, l'encourageaient à reprendre là où il l'avait abandonnée cette extraordinaire exploration de sa partenaire.

Et tandis qu'il s'était ainsi de nouveau absorbé dans la découverte de plus en plus surprenante des organes auditifs d'Erica, Toby ne vit rien venir de ce que la jeune femme avait de son côté décidé de lui faire et ne sentit qu'au tout dernier instant la langue de cette dernière venir parcourir le lobe de sa propre oreille. Une brusque décharge électrique, fabuleuse, le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et le raidit brusquement, tel une statue. Le souffle coupé, le cri de plaisir qu'il avait été sur le point de pousser ne fut qu'un gémissement étranglé et adorable.

_ Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, susurra Erica dans un ricanement sournois.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, et elle put constater combien il tremblait et comme il était subitement en nage. Pour si peu, s'amusa-t-elle. Voilà qui promettait d'être follement intéressant… Elle le caressa dans le cou, ses doigts jouant avec les longues mèches de ses beaux cheveux et de temps en temps avec le lobe de son oreille dont il venait tout juste de découvrir l'extrême sensibilité, et à l'expression ravie et torturée qui se peignait sur visage d'enfant, elle sut combien il adorait cela… N'y tenant plus, Toby fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser, mais il manqua la bouche d'Erica et déposa plutôt son baiser dans le coin gauche de ses lèvres. Comme il réitéra à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru être une erreur, Erica finit par comprendre qu'il en voulait à son grain de beauté, et s'en étonna autant qu'elle s'en émut. Etrange comme ces détails insignifiants suffisent à faire perdre la raison à certains hommes… Comme il la léchait à présent, juste sur ce point de son anatomie auquel elle n'apportait pour sa part qu'une très infime attention, et comme ce n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas désagréable, elle commença cependant à ne plus supporter de sentir ses lèvres ainsi délaissées et tourna subrepticement la tête pour coller avidement sa bouche à celle de Toby… Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Erica entoura le cou de Tobias de ses deux bras et pressa ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes pour venir accabler sa langue de la sienne sur son propre territoire… Une nouvelle victoire-éclair à mettre, sans doute, sur le compte du manque d'expérience de son adversaire si facile à piéger…

Par la suite, et comme il avait été plus qu'agréablement surpris par la réactivité des seules oreilles d'Erica, Tobias se mit à explorer son visage minutieusement, à la recherche de chacun de ses points sensibles. Il fut à vrai dire émerveillé d'en découvrir autant et conforté dans la certitude que le corps d'une femme était un trésor aux innombrables merveilles… Il n'avait par exemple jusque-là jamais imaginé que le simple fait d'embrasser une femme sur les tempes pouvait émouvoir celle-ci à ce point…

Et c'est donc le cœur battant et la tête pleine de grivoises promesses qu'il s'en alla ensuite fouiller le reste de son corps à la recherche de secrets plus troublants encore…

Il savait déjà comme Erica aimait être chatouillée sous les bras il apprit comme elle adorait que ce fut du bout de la langue.

Il connaissait la douceur ineffable de son ventre il mesura combien le nombril pouvait être une chose infiniment sensible et agréable à titiller tant avec les doigts que la bouche.

Il contourna volontairement les charmes affolants et tentateurs de sa poitrine : trop facile. Il se cachait certainement autre part sur ce corps aux mille joyaux des endroits susceptibles de lui procurer tant de plaisir qu'elle en pousserait ces adorables gémissements qu'il aimait déjà tant entendre…

La peau d'Erica était tendre et délicieuse, pleinement agréable à toucher, embrasser ou lécher… Elle était toute chaude, lisse, et vibrait à chacun des contacts avec la sienne c'était comme si ces contacts permettaient à de petites décharges électriques de les traverser puis de les inonder tous deux, jusque dans leurs os… Il n'y avait à vrai dire pas un endroit de son corps qui ne réagissait pas de la sorte, quand bien même cette réaction était plus intense à certains endroits plus délicats que Toby prit énormément de plaisir à inventorier, un à un… Des perles dans un océan de beauté…

Transie de plaisir, éblouie par ce soin infini, cette amoureuse minutie dont il faisait preuve, Erica en redécouvrait pratiquement son propre corps, et, de sa voix langoureuse et presque éteinte, elle murmurait des encouragements qui avaient pourtant l'intonation pressante d'une femme mise au supplice par ses propres désirs.

_ Oui, là…

Sans le vouloir, elle laissait ainsi échapper des gémissements sourds qui enflammaient autant les oreilles que les sens de Tobias…

_ Comme ça, continue…

Les joues du jeune garçon en rougeoyaient littéralement…

_ Toby, c'est vraiment bon…

Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui semblait s'imposer à sa volonté, comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même eu jusque-là la moindre idée de son incommensurable étendue… Alors qu'elle avait elle-même pris la décision de l'inviter chez elle, qu'elle avait eu envie de cette nuit dans ses bras, elle se retrouvait presque dépassée par l'ampleur que prenaient ces évènements qu'elle avait pourtant tant souhaités. Ainsi dépossédée, Erica n'en trouvait cet instant que plus magique encore…

Emergeant un instant de l'enivrante plénitude dans laquelle elle s'était inconsciemment abandonnée, Erica s'aperçut que la bouche de Toby s'était imperceptiblement faufilée jusqu'au bas de son ventre, sous son nombril, et qu'il embrassait et léchait là la peau qui dépassait de l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait encore, la culotte affriolante qu'elle avait achetée rien que pour lui… Ses mains s'était accrochées à ses hanches dont il caressait la courbe parfaite avec une délectable tendresse, créant un contraste saisissant, particulièrement excitant, avec les mouvements plus vifs, plus mordants, de sa bouche affamée sur son ventre.

Assez surprise de voir à quelle vitesse le jeune homme gagnait ainsi confiance en lui, Erica eut soudain l'étrange impression d'en revenir à sa lointaine première expérience, d'éprouver la même appréhension que ce jour qui avait fait d'elle une femme. Et très honnêtement, elle n'était pas du tout fâchée de ressentir cela dans les bras de l'adorable Tobias…

Il lui avait confessé combien ses cuisses avaient de l'effet sur lui, et c'est une chose qu'il ne manquait pas de lui démontrer à présent que sa bouche s'en prenait au haut de ses jambes… Ayant consciencieusement tâché d'éviter le tissu de sa culotte, les lèvres de Toby en parcouraient à présent l'intérieur, certes avec maladresse, mais en faisant avant tout preuve d'une indéniable ardeur. Et plus le jeune homme rapprochait ainsi sa bouche des mystères de son entrejambe, plus le cœur d'Erica battait fort et la faisait suffoquer, tandis que les mains de Toby sous ses fesses, en la caressant, l'inondaient jusqu'à ses plus lointaines extrémités de frissons indiciblement voluptueux… La gorge nouée, la jeune femme s'émerveillait de ne plus avoir la force d'articuler le moindre son et de sentir perler de petites gouttes de sueur sur tout son corps.

Alors qu'il était presque remonté jusqu'à son bas-ventre, Toby décida soudainement de rebrousser chemin pour redescendre jusqu'à la cheville de sa jambe droite. La sensation plus douce des caresses et des baisers qu'il lui donna à cet endroit apaisa le feu qui consumait Erica, mais il ne s'éteignit certainement pas, et le moindre souffle saurait à coup sûr le raviver pour qu'il brûle plus fort encore… Ayant retrouvé un semblant de souffle, la jolie serveuse ne résista pas à l'envie de le féliciter, d'une voix encore haletante :

_ Tu es plutôt doué, dis donc…

D'abord incrédule, Toby se redressa pour l'interroger du regard. Comme les yeux d'Erica lui confirmèrent la sincérité de ses propres, il se fendit d'un charmant sourire entre mutinerie et espièglerie et clama joyeusement :

_ Je fais de mon mieux !

_ J'en suis certaine, approuva-t-elle d'un air radieux.

Elle ajouta, détournant la tête, dans un souffle éteint, inaudible :

_ Et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante…

Comme il n'avait rien entendu de ces derniers mots, Toby s'en retournait à son affaire.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais te retourner ? demanda-t-il. T'allonger sur le ventre ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Erica avec un hochement de tête.

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait pas simplement se lever et se retourner, non, non, non… Elle avait en tête de faire de ce spectacle le plus sensuel et le plus alléchant auquel Toby aurait jamais assisté ! Aussi, tout en ayant l'air parfaitement naturelle, car le naturel est en vérité ce qui se révèle toujours le plus séduisant, Erica exagéra très astucieusement l'amplitude et la lenteur de ses mouvements pour attirer le regard du jeune garçon où elle désirait l'amener à le poser… Aux endroits les plus mystérieux et désirables de son corps, bien entendu… Tobias n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin de cela pour suivre aussi interminablement le mouvement de son joli derrière, mais elle veilla méticuleusement à ce qu'il n'en détournât pas les yeux tout en lui en offrant aussi une vue des plus somptueuses… Erica savait tout ce que le mouvement d'un postérieur roulant souplement sous le tissu étroit d'un sous-vêtement pouvait avoir de palpitant…

A présent confortablement allongée sur le ventre, Erica releva les jambes pour les battre en l'air telle une fillette, et, le visage enfoui contre l'oreiller sous lequel elle avait passé les bras, elle adressa à Tobias par-dessus son épaule un regard tendre et aguicheur. D'humeur joueuse, elle minauda, comme une enfant :

_ Tu veux bien me faire un petit massage, s'il te plaît ?

_ Volontiers ! répondit Tobias en jouant le jeu, interceptant au passage l'un des pieds d'Erica qu'il constitua, malgré ses réticences, prisonnier.

Toby commença d'abord par jouer du bout de ses doigts avec la plante de ce petit pied délicat et par s'amuser des sensations antagonistes qu'Erica en ressentit, entre insoutenables chatouillis et délectable ravissement… Assurément, cela devait l'avoir détendue, aussi entreprit-il à présent de masser tout son pied, ainsi que chacun de ses orteils, avec une scrupuleuse méticulosité. Au début rieuse, Erica approuvait à présent par des soupirs de bien-être qui lui indiquaient très clairement que, s'il ne savait pas vraiment faire un massage, au moins ce qu'il lui faisait lui était agréable…

En ayant terminé avec son pied gauche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper du droit…

A présent, Tobias laissait glisser ses mains tout le long de ses jambes fuselées en se penchant lentement sur elle, le regard capturé par le tissu froissé de sa culotte et les formes splendides de son derrière qu'il voyait se dessiner juste en dessous… Comme Erica transpirait, l'étoffe collait un peu à sa peau humide et faisait ainsi ressortir d'autant mieux chacune de ces courbes érotiques… Comme il en avait si souvent rêvé, comme cela l'obnubilait depuis si longtemps et comme cela continuait de susciter en lui les plus tourmentantes tentations, Toby se mit à pétrir et à caresser la chair ferme du l'arrière et de l'intérieur des cuisses d'Erica, tout près, de plus en plus près, de son très élégant et infiniment féminin postérieur… Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante, saccadée, tandis que le parfum, l'odeur suave d'Erica pénétrait par ses narines dilatées pour l'envahir et lui faire tourner la tête… Celle-là même qu'il se sentait un peu sur le point de perdre… Mais comment avait-il pu réussir, à vrai dire, à rester aussi calme face au corps merveilleux d'Erica ?...

Ce fut lorsque ses lèvres, suivant le même parcours qu'avait emprunté sa main, remontèrent le long d'une de ses cuisses pour venir mordiller et lécher ardemment la chair chaude et moelleuse de ce tout petit endroit de son corps que sa culotte ne recouvrait pas, à la frontière ténue entre le haut sensible de sa jambe, la naissance de l'arrondi sublime de sa fesse et la courbe aérienne qui descendait avec grâce vers la moiteur de son périnée, que Toby réalisa qu'il adorait tout simplement trop ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire avec Erica pour songer ne serait-ce qu'un seule seconde à ce qui viendrait par la suite… Comme elle le lui avait demandé, il la découvrait dans ses moindres détails, petit bout par petit bout, à son rythme, et il commençait tout juste à aimer cela…

Toby songea soudain que l'amour requérait finalement les mêmes vertus que la mécanique : de la délicatesse et de la patience, auxquelles savait se mêler, lorsque l'occasion était assez spéciale, et cette nuit avec Erica l'était bien plus qu'assez, la plus étourdissante des passions… Il y fallait autant d'application, et il s'affairait donc à en faire preuve le plus savamment qu'il le pouvait, ce à quoi sa merveilleuse compagne répondait désormais par une envoûtante mélopée de gémissements plaintifs qui ne manquaient surtout pas de le mettre en émoi et de l'inciter à poursuivre longuement, très longuement, sur cette lancée…

Lorsqu'il eut ainsi interminablement savouré cette partie si particulière de son corps, du côté gauche comme du côté droit, sa bouche finit par suivre vers le haut le bord de son sous-vêtement, remontant le long de sa hanche. Elle franchit finalement l'élastique de sa culotte pour venir dans son dos, en bas de son échine qu'il baisa d'abord tout doucement, puis avec des élans de fougue de plus en plus torrides. Un frisson naquit dans le creux de ses reins pour remonter le long de sa moelle épinière et la cambrer, presque douloureusement, tandis qu'Erica laissait échapper une plainte émerveillée. Posant les mains dans le creux de sa taille, ce qui la fit trembler encore, Tobias commença alors à remonter lentement vers sa nuque, marquant chaque centimètre de sa progression par des caresses et des baisers dont il variait, presque malgré lui, sous l'effet de l'immense émotion qui le gouvernait, la durée et l'intensité. Erica en était tout simplement aux anges, heureuse, conquise par les faveurs de ce jeune amant au tempérament si doux…

Un baiser de Toby entre les omoplates la fit frissonner encore, pour la millième fois, puis le visage du jeune homme s'enfouit dans sa chevelure de feu dont il huma profondément les délicates fragrances. Dans son cou, les yeux clos, Tobias soupirait avec Erica l'émoi, l'intense jubilation qui était la leur de faire enfin si intimement connaissance, laissant de côté toute pudibonderie, et ce souffle brûlant qui lui frôlait la joue la torturait également d'allégresse… Sans volonté consciente, Toby mordilla le pavillon de son oreille, et Erica laissa aussitôt échapper un cri approbateur, l'incitant à recommencer… autant qu'elle le réclama. Ce faisant, Tobias occupa ses mains à cajoler et à masser affectueusement son dos et ses épaules fébriles, la submergeant plus encore de tremblements maladifs…

Totalement enchantée de sentir Toby se presser tout entier contre son corps fiévreux, Erica se laissait maintenant tout à fait surprendre par la mesure des désirs qui prenaient inexorablement possession d'elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pour être honnête plus tout à fait à déterminer. Tobias était adorable et s'avérait malgré son inexpérience savoir éveiller en elle des envies, des pulsions, auxquelles il lui était de plus en plus difficile, et par là même de plus en plus excitant, de résister… Mais n'était-ce pas aussi la faute de ce penchant, dont elle réalisait d'ailleurs qu'elle l'avait sans doute jusqu'ici plus que trop sous-estimé, qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?... Enfin, cela n'enlevait cependant rien au fait que, comme elle s'en était fait plus tôt la remarque, le jeune homme apprenait vite ! Vite et non moins bien…

Elle prit soudainement conscience de la masse énorme et dure entre les jambes de Tobias qui frottait entre ses fesses et, bien qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première expérience, rougit comme une jeune pucelle. Ainsi donc, elle lui faisait tant d'effet que cela ? Absurde, bien sûr, de s'arrêter à un si insignifiant petit détail, mais comment ne pas le remarquer, ne pas en être fière, alors que le jeune Toby, de toute évidence sans même en avoir conscience, pressait ainsi impérieusement son sexe en érection aux portes de sa féminité ?... En fermant les yeux pour mieux se laisser emporter par la tempête de sensations qui grondait au fond de son ventre et se propageait tout le long de ses nerfs, Erica laissa sa tête s'emplir entièrement des fantasmes éhontés et de plus en plus inavouables que lui inspirait Toby et qui la rendaient chaque seconde plus impatiente, plus possessive. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?...

Lui aussi devait être submergé par le désir. Son souffle rauque et sa manière de se coller à elle le montraient admirablement bien, mais ce qui en fit la démonstration la plus explosive, ce fut le moment où ses mains, bien que toujours malhabiles et un tantinet hésitantes, après s'être promenée pour ainsi dire partout sur son corps, se refermèrent enfin avec la plus vivace et la plus sensuelle des avidités sur la rondeur divinement rebondie de ses adorables seins. Le geste la surprit et la ravit à la fois tant qu'elle en poussa un hurlement bref, et sursauta, malgré le poids du jeune mécanicien sur son dos. Délaissée depuis tout ce temps, affamée de caresses et de tendres attentions, la poitrine d'Erica était devenue si infiniment sensible que le plaisir se faisait jouissive douleur, indifféremment, et que plus jamais elle ne voulait laisser Tobias retirer ses mains dont la chaleur et la douceur l'éblouissaient plus merveilleusement encore qu'auparavant. Nichés dans le creux de ses moites paumes, ses seins avaient trouvé là le plus désirable des écrins, et il lui parut alors ressentir pour la toute première fois une immense fierté vis-à-vis de ses propres atouts tout féminins…

N'est-il pas le plus formidable des amants l'homme qui vous rend fière d'être femme ?...

Cependant, comme il essayait d'explorer plus avant sa poitrine et comme elle était de son côté impatiente qu'il y parvînt, Toby et Erica convinrent tous deux que leur position n'était pour cela pas des plus avantageuses. Aussi, se redressant au-dessus d'elle, Toby l'aida à se retourner pour lui faire de nouveau face. Ils se sourirent, heureux que leurs regards pussent se retrouver. Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, incapables de résister à cette envie qu'ils n'avaient que trop longtemps contrariée, si brièvement que ce pût être. D'abord torride, presque violent, leur baiser s'adoucit peu à peu et, profondément alanguis, ils goûtèrent alors les lèvres, la bouche de l'autre en prenant tout le temps d'en découvrir et d'en savourer les innombrables délices…

Après un baiser profond, Erica se reculait pour marquer une pause, puis elle ajoutait un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres encore tremblantes et l'embrassait à nouveau, à la suite de frémissements exquis. Elle suçait doucement le bout de sa langue, et cela y faisait naître une vive onde de chaleur Erica s'arrêtait alors une brève seconde pour la laisser s'adoucir et se diffuser dans tout son corps, puis recommençait, s'appliquant plus encore. Du bout de sa langue, elle chatouillait aussi les commissures de ses lèvres, et se dérobait à lui lorsqu'il essayait de la capturer. Interdit, Tobias ne pouvait que se laisser fasciner par le savoir-faire d'Erica qui lui révélait avec patience et délicatesse l'infinité de facettes que le baiser pouvait revêtir, art sublime dont il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'en avait jusqu'alors que trop peu su…

Toby se réjouissait à ce propos que ce fût elle qui prît la peine de lui en apprendre autant. Lui en serait-il jamais assez reconnaissant ?...

_ Erica… soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque, et c'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis une éternité.

Entre-temps, sa voix était devenue basse, presque inaudible, mais si proches l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient besoin que de murmures pour se faire entendre… Pourtant, il chercha à s'éclaircir la voix, car ce qu'il allait lui dire, s'il en trouvait le courage, il voulait le dire d'une voix assurée. Attentive, Erica leva les yeux vers lui et attendit patiemment de l'écouter.

_ Erica, je suis vraiment fou de toi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu amusée. Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Cela dit, ses mots la touchèrent malgré tout bien plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendu, et son cœur, calmé l'espace d'un battement, se remit soudain à battre à tout rompre.

_ Je… je veux vraiment que ce soit sérieux entre nous !

Sa voix était encore hésitante, mais ses paroles étaient sincères et décidées. Une fois encore, Erica se surprit à être si troublée de les entendre.

_ Je le sais déjà, ne sut-elle que répondre en lui adressant un autre sourire par lequel elle dissimulait, plutôt bien, son propre décontenancement.

Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et se hissa doucement à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Comme il ne réagissait pas, un peu crispé, nerveux, elle prolongea ce baiser jusqu'à le sentir s'attendrir, se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Fallait-il… fallait-il vraiment discuter de cela maintenant ? Elle en comprenait le besoin, bien entendu, dans l'absolu, mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle savait déjà lire bien assez profondément dans le cœur de Tobias pour mesurer l'intensité de ses sentiments. Alors y était-il si nécessaire d'en parler maintenant ?...

Sous l'effet de ses caresses, de ses baisers, Toby se laissait de nouveau gagner par la passion. Il reprit là où il l'avait laissée l'exploration de son corps. Elle le sentit avec un indicible soulagement s'accrocher à ses deux seins, et tandis qu'il en titillait maladroitement les mamelons, elle poussait son visage à descendre le long de sa gorge.

C'est de la lâcheté, songea-t-elle, de ne pas lui donner de réponse… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle envers lui qui était si honnête et si attaché à la rendre heureuse ?... Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle su trouver les mots à lui dire, n'avait su trouver le courage de lui répondre ?... Se sentait-elle donc à ce point dépossédée par ce qui était en train de se produire ?...

Lorsque la bouche de Toby parvint en dessous de sa clavicule, ne fit qu'effleurer la naissance de ses seins, Erica laissa égoïstement l'extatique raz-de-marée qui la submergea balayer d'un coup toutes ses coupables pensées. Elle ne se concentra plus que sur la sensation chaude et diffuse des lèvres de Toby qui subsistait encore partout là où elles s'étaient posées… Plus elles remontaient vers la pointe d'un de ses seins, et plus la sensation se faisait violente, résonnait en elle, s'accompagnait de tremblements incoercibles et de gémissements éblouis qui n'avaient pour but que de l'inciter à continuer. Ses lèvres cueillirent enfin le petit téton tout dur et se mirent à le sucer avec maladresse et gourmandise tandis que ses deux mains enserraient encore chacun de ses deux seins, lui donnant la sensation, douloureusement plaisante, sensuellement oppressante, qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de respirer.

La sensation devint encore plus douloureuse, plus fabuleuse, lorsqu'il changea de sein.

Quand bien même il avait du mal à contenir ses propres ardeurs, Toby veillait à rester aussi attentif que possible aux multiples réactions d'Erica. Si les petits cris qu'elle poussait de sa séduisante voix, laquelle prenait à ce même instant des intonations célestes qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu l'inestimable chance d'écouter, semblables, sans doute, au chant tentateur de la mythique Lorelei, étaient ce qui pouvait attirer avec le plus de facilité son attention, il parvenait à déceler de ce qu'il lui faisait, non sans une immense satisfaction, d'autres effets plus fascinants encore. La manière dont se contractaient tous les muscles de son corps qui ondulait alors comme porté par les vagues était en effet absolument fantastique. Les frissons qui agitaient Erica se propageaient en ondes brûlantes sous sa peau, et là où plusieurs d'entre elles se rencontraient, il résultait de cette brusque collision de petits sursauts dont Toby découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas sans lien avec le rythme de ses gémissements, les saccades de sa respiration, et qu'il pouvait aussi, en changeant la façon dont il caressait, embrassait, léchait ou suçait avec extase ses seins délicieux, varier l'intensité…

En vérité, Toby comprit qu'il ne saurait tout simplement jamais se lasser de cette merveille qu'était la sensuelle poitrine d'Erica… Qu'il ne saurait aimer cela que de plus en plus, indéfiniment, au-delà de toute raison qu'il était de toute façon déjà prêt à abandonner contre une vie entière pressée contre ces seins moelleux, à la fois étonnamment souples et fermes… Ce qu'Erica semblait ne pas vouloir rechigner à lui offrir, d'ailleurs, vu la force avec laquelle elle le retenait serré tout contre son cœur battant…

Mais son fabuleux voyage ne touchait pas encore à son terme, et la tentation de l'inconnu, plus forte à mesure qu'il était de plus en plus alléché par la divine Erica, le convainquit finalement d'abandonner le confort accueillant de poitrine pour reprendre son périple. La jeune serveuse ne chercha pas à le retenir et lui souhaitait au contraire bon vent, déjà certaine qu'elle ne le regretterait pas… Comme Tobias l'était lui-même, en vérité, même s'il ignorait encore tout des charmes qu'il lui restait à découvrir si ce n'était qu'à coup sûr, ils ne pourraient que l'enchanter.

En parvenant de nouveau à son nombril, Toby ne put résister à la tentation de jouer à nouveau avec. Le contraire aurait manifestement été une erreur magistrale, et la réaction virulente, explosive, conquise d'Erica ne fut pas pour le désapprouver… Tout en léchant l'intérieur et le pourtour de son ombilic, il léchait aussi les fines gouttes de sueur sur son ventre brûlant. Elles avaient un petit goût salé qui, à son grand étonnement, lui procurait un effet des plus agréables… Il se résolut à prolonger sa halte à cet endroit : les beautés qu'il offrait imposaient immanquablement de lui accorder le plus de temps possible…

Mais y avait-il une seule partie du corps de la belle Erica qui ne méritât pas une telle attention ?...

D'autant que la perspective de lui retirer sa culotte, de ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir ce qu'elle cachait, demeurait un tantinet intimidante même à présent. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Toby se réjouissait de ressentir encore cette appréhension, car elle était la marque du profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle et dont en aucun cas il ne souhaitait se départir.

Il est d'ailleurs bon de toujours craindre un peu de blesser celle que l'on aime, car c'est cette crainte qui empêche de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'en repensant au tournant que prenait l'histoire de Vincent et Katherine, il apparaissait certes évident que cela n'empêchait pas malgré tout quelques erreurs parfois graves. Sans se songer un instant supérieur à quiconque, Toby se promettait, depuis longtemps déjà, de ne pas faire ce mal à sa chère Erica, de se dévouer à elle, corps et âme, pour son bonheur.

Mais cette pudique appréhension chancela bientôt face à l'ardeur montante de son désir, et elle vacillait d'autant plus que ce désir ne trouvait aucun obstacle dans la volonté d'Erica. Bien au contraire, celle-ci ne supportait déjà plus qu'un morceau de tissu, si fin et si sexy qu'il puisse être, l'empêche encore de s'offrir à Toby dans son entière intimité. Comme au lieu de lui résister, elle l'encourageait, le joli blondinet ne put lui-même plus longtemps retenir ce flot de désir qui déferlait en lui et, bien que ses gestes furent empreints de la plus hésitante et la plus gauche des timidités, il retira donc la culotte d'Erica.

La seule vue de son pubis, d'un roux un peu plus sombre que celui flamboyant de ses cheveux, suffit à lui brûler le visage tout en lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Pourtant, cette sensation de malaise était en vérité merveilleusement grisante… Erica gardait les jambes serrées tandis qu'il lui ôtait son sous-vêtement, de sorte qu'il lui était encore impossible de voir ses plus intimes secrets. Bien que toujours plus pressée, elle veillait à savourer chaque seconde de l'attente qui se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Résister aux envies qui s'emparaient inexorablement d'elle et qui se faisaient ainsi impatientes, intransigeantes, était un jeu formidablement érotique dans lequel elle entraînait son jeune amant…

En faisant preuve d'autant de fascination que d'hésitation, Tobias approcha les doigts du duvet qui couvrait son bas-ventre et les perdit bientôt dans la forêt de ces poils soyeux et bouclés. Il remarqua que les contours en étaient précisément délimités, ce qui révélait qu'Erica veillait à l'entretenir avec soin. Toby se dit que c'était là la marque d'une femme pleinement assumée, et ce ne fut pas sans le troubler immensément. Tout doucement, ses phalanges se glissaient entre les poils vers le renflement charnu de son mont de Vénus.

_ Toby, caresse-les dans l'autre sens.

D'abord étonné par cette requête, le mécanicien n'hésita cependant guère à s'exécuter. De tels conseils étaient d'ailleurs précieux, puisqu'elle connaissait forcément son propre corps bien mieux que lui. Pour lui qui n'avait aucune expérience, c'était très instructif, et il chérissait chacune de ses réactions de ce genre avec une éternelle gratitude. Et Toby ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'en caressant comme elle le lui avait demandé son pubis à rebrousse-poil, il la faisait, quoique très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, frémir dans toute la région de son bassin. Il nota même qu'elle paraissait avoir plus de mal à garder les cuisses fermées.

_ Oui, comme ça… approuva-t-elle dans un soupir alangui.

Plus il continuait ainsi, et plus Erica semblait lui céder. Mais comme il préférait se retenir de tout précipiter, il s'employa à faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Mais pour Erica, il devint tout à fait impossible de réprimer la ferveur qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque Toby s'amusa à poursuivre ce petit jeu du bout de ses lèvres. Même si, comme lui, plus encore que lui, elle avait envie que cela s'éternise, elle ne put plus empêcher ses cuisses de s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes, de lui offrir le contenu précieux de leur intimité. Elle ne put même retenir un cri de joie. Pour Tobias, ce fut une découverte pour le moins bouleversante…

Il en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, son visage tout entier devait être rouge, et il devait même s'y inscrire l'expression d'incrédulité la plus ridiculement prononcée qui soit. Oui, il devait avoir tout à fait l'air d'un idiot face à ce spectacle qui le fascinait tant que, malgré la gêne, un certain sentiment de honte, il était incapable de détourner le regard, incapable du moindre petit mouvement, de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil.

A dire vrai, Erica éprouvait aussi une certaine appréhension, car, bien qu'elle s'efforçât pourtant de ne pas le considérer comme un enfant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un peu le jugement que porterait le jeune homme sur cette partie de son corps, qui pouvait paraître étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu ce genre de chose jusque-là… Elle se souvint avec une extrême précision l'appréhension, presque un malaise, qu'elle avait elle-même ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu, car elle avait absolument tenu à le voir, le sexe de son tout premier amant. Elle savait que c'était un instant bouleversant, un peu gênant, et très marquant, alors elle craignait que la première impression de Tobias sur cette partie de son anatomie soit un peu négative…

Le jeune homme était figé comme une statue, mais ses yeux ne supportèrent pourtant longtemps cette passive immobilité. Ils cédèrent bientôt à l'avide pulsion qui le dévorait de la scruter dans les moindres détails… La vulve d'Erica, d'un pourpre intense, était légèrement entrouverte et ne laissait encore rien voir de ses profondeurs. Les sécrétions, abondantes, qui s'écoulaient toutefois de cette mince ouverture et mouillaient ses lèvres enflées ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses rendaient l'excitation de Toby plus violente encore, et ne lui faisait désirer que plus férocement faire la découverte des secrets qui continuaient de lui échapper. Le spectacle érotique, sensuel de sa féminité enfin révélée jetait de l'huile sur le brasier déjà ardent du désir qui le consumait, mais il éprouvait néanmoins aussi la terreur de s'aventurer vers des territoires qui lui paraissaient encore interdits…

A voir ces émotions antagonistes se peindre sur son visage, Erica se sentit rassurée, se laissa même aller à ressentir une petite pointe de fierté. Car si Toby restait ainsi tétanisé, ce n'était assurément pas par dégoût, bien au contraire. Elle se dit qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'encouragements pour oser progresser, et elle passa en revue les options qui s'offraient à elle.

Tu veux le toucher ? pensa-t-elle d'abord. Non, trop niais. Une question aussi stupide n'avait pas lieu de se poser, la réponse en était par trop évidente et cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à le mettre à l'aise.

Tu peux toucher, si tu veux, imagina-t-elle comme seconde proposition. C'était déjà un peu mieux, un peu plus direct. Mais au fond, peut-être pas assez. Non, cela restait ouvert à la discussion, il pourrait encore, par crainte, hésiter, se dérober.

_ Touche-moi, Toby…

Telle fut la formule qu'elle choisit d'employer. Impérative, elle avait le mérite de souligner le désir qui était le sien, et savoir que cet ordre, tout juste assorti d'une subtile douceur dans le ton langoureux de sa voix, ne voulait souffrir aucune remise en question lui suffirait à en mesurer l'étendue. De cette façon, Toby sut combien l'envie qui le tenaillait était partagée, et donc qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter une seule seconde.

Bien sûr, ses gestes n'avaient pas l'assurance que l'on tire de l'expérience. Mais ils avaient cessé d'êtres pudibonds, et Toby ne s'appliquait à présent qu'à se montrer le plus délicat possible. Erica avait relevé une de ses jambes pour lui laisser la place de s'installer confortablement et d'agir à son aise. Il parcourut d'abord doucement d'un seul doigt le bord de cette faille étonnamment active. Ce contact pourtant léger suffisait en effet à produire un véritable séisme contractant jusqu'aux muscles des jambes de la jeune femme. Emerveillé par cette incroyable sensitivité, Toby joua à reproduire d'innombrables fois cette grisante expérience, observant avec un amusement croissant les effets de ces violentes secousses, la durée de leurs persistantes répliques. Jusqu'à tant qu'au même moment où Erica poussait un gémissement étouffé un flot brûlant jaillit soudain d'entre ses lèvres qui, en refluant, s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes sous son regard ébahi.

Qu'y avait-il de plus prodigieux, en vérité ? Voir comme cet organe agité de frissonnements nerveux se contractait et se dilatait sans cesse, paraissait respirer comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre, ou voir se révéler un à un les mystères qu'il renfermait et dévoilait ainsi, pratiquement de lui-même, peu à peu ? Tobias en était véritablement estomaqué.

_ Tu sais un peu comment c'est fait ? demanda Erica à brûle-pourpoint.

Si cela avait été possible, l'adorable blondinet aurait encore plus rougi, et la jeune serveuse se plut à imaginer les pensées honteuses et confuses qui devaient lui traverser la tête à cet instant. Il se résolut à confier, pas très courageusement :

_ Un… un peu…

_ Montre-moi ce que tu sais, réclama-t-elle, curieuse.

Le pauvre Toby n'aurait pu se retrouver devant plus bel embarras. Sa requête allait pourtant dans le sens de ses propres envies… Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir si pertinemment qu'elle le surveillerait, scruterait attentivement chacun de ses gestes, qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise… Absurde, bien sûr, mais une situation comme celle-ci laissait en vérité bien peu de place au rationnel… Mais il était surtout beaucoup plus soucieux de ne pas décevoir Erica, alors il lui fallait, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs fait jusqu'ici, prendre son courage à deux mains et faire de son mieux. Après tout, ça n'avait pas été si difficile jusque-là, si ?...

Il lui fallut d'abord ouvrir un peu plus l'entrée de sa vulve afin de l'explorer plus en profondeur. Gonflées, détrempées, ses lèvres ne lui offrirent pas la moindre résistance, et Toby trouva leur consistance moelleuse très agréable. Tout du long, il ne put rien manquer des réactions intenses d'Erica à ces attouchements délicats, alors il voulut poursuivre, lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Les grandes lèvres de la jeune femme dont il caressait l'intérieur du pouce de chacune de ses deux mains en furent tant stimulées qu'elle ne put bientôt plus réprimer un flot de gémissements extasiés, lesquels le rendirent très fiers. De ses yeux, il pouvait à présent, non sans de fortes émotions, tout embrasser de la féminine intimité de sa chère bien-aimée.

_ C'est ici, l'entrée de ton… bredouilla-t-il alors que ses doigts parcouraient à présent l'intérieur de ses petites lèvres et le pourtour de l'orifice qui s'ouvrait dans leurs replis. Enfin, c'est là qu'il faut que je mette…

_ Oui, approuva-t-elle en riant joyeusement.

Certains mots semblaient avoir bien du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche ! Erica trouvait cette timidité plutôt amusante. Elle faisait indubitablement partie de son charme. Des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était intéressée à lui. Et elle ne souhaitait pas du tout voir cela changer. D'autant que cette délicatesse ne l'empêchait assurément pas de savoir lui donner du plaisir. Au contraire, perpétuellement préoccupé de la savoir satisfaite, il savait faire attention mieux que quiconque aux détails les plus infimes et apprenait ainsi beaucoup, rapidement. Lui qui n'avait encore aucune expérience quelques instants tout juste auparavant en savait à présent déjà énormément sur l'art et la manière de la faire frissonner de bonheur. Comme la façon dont, en ce moment même, il effleurait le bord de l'ouverture de son vagin dont il ne parvenait à décrocher le regard, des mouvements lents à l'infinie tendresse qui déclenchaient en elle de longues et merveilleuses décharges électriques qu'elle sentait remonter jusqu'à la pointe en érection de ses seins douloureux en brûlant tout son ventre sur leur passage… Comme il lui était difficile, à elle qui savait pourtant ce qu'était le plaisir, difficile de ne pas crier…

Remontant un peu le long de sa vulve, les doigts de Tobias trouvèrent bientôt un second orifice, beaucoup plus petit. Réalisant qu'il devait sans doute s'agir de son méat urinaire, il n'osa pas y toucher en songeant que cela la gênerait peut-être. Il ne savait pas vraiment si les femmes appréciaient d'être touchées à cet endroit et préféra du coup éviter de faire une bêtise… De toute façon, son attention fut très rapidement captivée par un détail bien plus spectaculaire, situé un peu plus haut, immédiatement à l'aplomb de celui-ci.

_ C'est… c'est ton clitoris ? osa-t-il finalement articuler, mais sans y toucher.

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix très basse.

Erica se surprit à rougir en poursuivant :

_ Comme tu peux le voir, il est dans tous ses états… à cause de toi…

Toby parut encore plus gêné qu'elle. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt se sentir fier de savoir comme il la rendait folle de désir ?... Et puis d'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas d'explorer sa vulve dans ses moindres détails ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'imaginer qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'inondation qui faisait de cette région de son corps une véritable zone sinistrée… Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça encore, mais elle était tout entière en nage, et depuis bien longtemps… Envahie, dévorée, par la chaleur enivrante du désir. Du désir de lui. Etait-il assez nigaud pour en douter ?... Mais au fond, le voir aussi perturbé ne faisait que le rendre plus mignon. Elle se dit qu'elle finirait bien par mourir d'une crise cardiaque, s'il continuait à l'émouvoir ainsi à ce rythme…

_ Tu veux le toucher ?

Elle s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle se laissait ramollir. Où était donc passée sa fougue, ce ton autoritaire par lequel elle lui faisait comprendre ses désirs et empêchait sa timidité de le retenir ? Bah, au fond, avait-elle vraiment besoin de ça ? Tobias était peut-être timide, mais il avait envie d'elle, cela se voyait dans chacune de ses attitudes. Prendre un peu plus le temps de savourer la douceur de leurs premiers ébats ensemble, ça ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal… Mais comme elle voulait tout de même lui faire comprendre combien elle, elle en avait envie, elle ajouta, d'une voix très douce :

_ Touche-le, s'il te plaît…

Elle frémit plus fort qu'elle ne s'y était attendu lorsque Toby s'exécuta. Elle ne put même réprimer une plainte étranglée.

_ Encore…

Le jeune garçon obéit sans discuter et la toucha de nouveau, très doucement. Le bout de son doigt suivit amoureusement l'arrondi de son clitoris qu'il sentait palpiter furieusement, la mettant au supplice.

_ Toby, encore !

A ce doigt pionnier se joignit un second avec lequel il pinça tendrement, délicatement le petit organe tout dur.

_ Aaah ! s'écria-t-elle en explosant de joie.

Devançant toutes ses attentes les plus folles, Tobias venait de laisser se refermer sur le bourgeon délicat de sa féminité ses adorables lèvres dont elle ne connaissait désormais que trop bien les talents cachés. Et tandis qu'il se mettait à suçoter ce petit bouton, qu'il le léchait et le savourait tel une sucrerie au goût de miel, Erica ne pouvait plus contenir les cris de volupté qui lui déchiraient les poumons. Suffoquée, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas de son audace, de s'être autant laissée surprendre. Elle se retrouvait totalement dépossédée, démunie face à l'extase despotique qui déferlait maintenant en elle.

Son heureux désarroi n'alla pas en s'arrangeant car Toby, s'apercevant comme le sexe d'Erica débordait de sécrétions, voulut y goûter, s'en délecter, et cela fut à nouveau pour elle immensément agréable. Avec la même minutie qu'avec ses doigts, il s'employa à l'explorer du bout de ses lèvres, de sa langue brûlante qui ne faisait, depuis tout ce temps, que prendre de l'assurance. Erica était absolument éblouie, ravagée par les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Qu'importait qu'il fût encore maladroit, il l'emplissait à l'en faire souffrir d'une volupté étourdissante, sans aucune commune mesure. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait tout ce temps pressenti, il savait exploiter toutes les faiblesses de son corps qu'il avait observées… Ces sensibles faiblesses qui pouvaient si facilement lui faire perdre tous ses moyens…

Elle prit soudain conscience que la langue de Tobias pressait aux portes de ses replis les plus intimes. A force d'un doux mais néanmoins pressant acharnement qui irradia tant le corps d'Erica de frissons qu'elle en demeura paralysée, sa langue parvint à élargir cette entrée pour bientôt venir s'y faufiler… Erica ne put une fois encore se retenir de crier.

_ Oui, à l'intérieur ! Comme ça !...

Elle devenait folle. Elle perdait complètement la raison. Elle n'avait pas songé que cela viendrait aussi vite, mais entre les bras de Toby, son corps s'était fait beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, et à présent, elle sombrait désespérément dans la frénésie du désir. Elle perdait le contrôle sur elle-même et elle ne savait plus se retenir.

De son côté, Toby se rendait enfin compte de la fièvre dont il l'emplissait, et il n'avait qu'une envie, l'aggraver. Elle n'avait eu besoin de lui dire qu'elle adorait sentir sa langue pénétrer dans les tréfonds de son bas-ventre, même s'il se réjouissait beaucoup qu'elle l'eût fait. Mais le langage de son corps était tout aussi éloquent, et il avait passé tout ce temps à essayer de le comprendre. A présent, il ne lui communiquait qu'une seule chose, très claire : il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Alors Tobias enfonça encore aussi profondément qu'il put sa langue dans les secrets replis du sexe d'Erica…

Toby ne savait même plus ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans tout cela. La réaction d'Erica, ou les sensations qu'il en éprouvait lui-même ?... Non, il était absurde d'essayer de départager toutes ces émotions. Elles ne faisaient que concourir ensemble, équitablement, à le rendre lui aussi plus fou de désir et de bonheur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Comme sa langue n'était pas assez longue, il décida de se servir de ses doigts… Erica ne parut pas offensée de ce changement de stratégie, bien au contraire, et Toby ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trouver un nouvel emploi à sa bouche assoiffée, puisque là se trouvait, offert à sa vue, un clitoris tout frémissant qui ne semblait vouloir réclamer que la chaleur et l'amour d'un baiser passionné…

Erica se convulsait violemment, elle était prise de vertiges. Elle avait le sentiment de flotter sur quelque chose de très doux, comme un nuage, loin, bien loin, de son petit lit… Elle ne cessait plus de crier maintenant, offerte à une jouissance intense et irrésistible. L'adresse que Toby n'avait pas par manque d'expérience, il la compensait largement par les sentiments ardents qu'il lui faisait ressentir, la félicité qu'elle éprouvait simplement à vivre ce moment avec lui, grâce à lui. En somme, elle perdait complètement la tête, submergée par le plaisir et le désir qui se mêlaient en elle avec fracas, ébranlant son corps de mille frémissements extatiques. Douce tyrannie de ses sens exacerbés, de sa féminité entièrement comblée, à laquelle elle se soumettait assidûment… Erica se sentait au bord de l'explosion.

_ A… arrête ! Ca suffit ! hurla-t-elle soudainement, prise de hoquet.

Immédiatement inquiété, elle avait un peu compté dessus, par son ton alarmé, Toby cessa tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et leva des yeux paniqués vers elle.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Comme il ne la tyrannisait plus, elle pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle, s'efforcer de respirer normalement. Mais en fait, cela s'avéra presque impossible…

_ Pas du tout, bien au contraire, répondit sincèrement Erica lorsqu'elle eût rassemblé la force de se redresser. Et c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai décidé que c'était maintenant à mon tour de m'occuper de toi !...

Interloqué, Toby n'eut pas la moindre réaction tandis qu'Erica se saisissait de lui par les épaules pour le faire se redresser lui aussi. Ouvrant ses bras, elle vint bientôt se nicher tout contre lui et souffla au creux de son oreille d'une voix mutine bien qu'éraillée par tous les cris qu'elle avait poussés :

_ Après tout, tu es encore habillé alors que je suis toute nue… C'est très injuste, tu ne trouves pas ?...

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle embrassa aussitôt goulûment ses lèvres, encore trempées des sécrétions de son propre sexe… Erica n'en revenait pas d'être aussi flageolante. Ses jambes étaient molles comme du coton, elle avait cru à plusieurs reprises qu'elles la laisseraient tomber rien qu'en parcourant le faible espace qui l'avait séparée de ses bras.

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été excitée comme ça, se réjouit-elle intérieurement tandis qu'elle entraînait petit à petit le jeune Toby dans la fièvre torride de leur baiser.

Après celui-ci, elle le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit et, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, alla le rejoindre. En alternant savamment entre vigueur et douceur, Erica le défit de ses vêtements et put à son tour à loisir explorer le corps de son partenaire. Et le moins qu'elle pût en dire, c'est qu'au-delà de son apparence un peu fluette, il était étonnamment beau. Il avait tout le physique d'un éphèbe, mince, élancé et athlétique. Sous sa peau très douce, elle pouvait ressentir la fermeté de ses muscles, et elle en fut très troublée. Ses bras, notamment, elle l'avait déjà remarqué tandis qu'ils la serraient, étaient forts, bien qu'ils fussent d'aspect presque longiligne…

N'y tenant plus face à ce séduisant spectacle, elle partit à l'aventure, tout comme lui un instant plus tôt, à la recherche des mystères que ce corps d'Adonis renfermait. Mais pour Toby, ce fut surtout de sa part une étonnante démonstration de savoir-faire… Chacun des gestes d'Erica était d'une précision diabolique, et elle connaissait en vérité à l'avance toutes les choses qu'il aimait, non, qu'il adorait. Elle fit rapidement de lui le jouet de sensations infiniment plaisantes et despotiques, dont l'immensité le submergeait déjà pour le noyer. Alors qu'il avait pourtant cru avoir atteint les limites du désir qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle, il se surprit à la vouloir encore plus fort, plus violemment, et à la louer avec d'autant plus de gratitude pour l'attention dont elle faisait preuve à son égard et dont il se sentait… véritablement béni…

Même l'éphèbe le plus accompli n'était rien de plus qu'un homme sans les faveurs d'une déesse bienveillante… Ce qu'Erica faisait de lui… le transcendait, tout simplement.

Vint bientôt le moment pour Erica de se trouver face à la virilité de son amant, à cette chose très dure qu'elle avait sentie à tant de reprises frotter avidement contre elle et qu'elle s'était d'ailleurs plu, en d'aussi multiples occasions, à s'imaginer, en poussant le vice de cette vision jusque dans ses moindres détails… Elle était à présent tout heureuse de se trouver enfin confrontée à la réalité, même si Toby, affichant un air des plus paniqués, ne semblait pas tout à fait de cet avis. Enfin, pour l'instant…

Ni trop long, ni trop court, droit comme une colonne, le sexe de Tobias présentait un diamètre plutôt respectable, qu'Erica éprouva longuement en l'entourant de plusieurs de ses doigts. Mais il se couronnait surtout d'un superbe gland au rouge profond et immaculé, aux contours soigneusement dessinés. Pour Erica, c'était cette partie-là qui donnait à son sexe tout son charme, et à l'instar de celui à qui il appartenait, elle le trouvait tout simplement adorable.

Erica ne fut nullement surprise de constater que le sexe de Toby ruisselait abondamment de sécrétions. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, cela lui donnait en plus un aspect luisant particulièrement attrayant… En le touchant d'abord doucement, Erica put constater combien le jeune garçon était à cet endroit sensible. Elle entreprit donc de l'habituer à cette sensation par des effleurements lents et très doux, et s'amusait de l'entendre retenir ses soupirs qui parfois devenaient même des gémissements.

Après un long moment, elle osa laisser sa langue glisser doucement le long de son pénis frémissant, de bas en haut. Cette fois-ci, Toby ne put retenir un cri, ce qui l'amusa encore plus follement. Elle pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses veines sous sa peau… Parvenue à son gland, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son sommet et savoura de le sentir si violemment palpiter, mouiller le bord de ses lèvres de sécrétions sirupeuses… Sous le feu du regard incrédule de Tobias, elle l'embrassa encore, et encore, plus doucement pour apaiser ses frémissements. Et alors que ses lèvres se faisaient de plus en plus avides, qu'elles s'entrouvraient d'elles-mêmes, Erica décida de céder à l'envie qui la hantait et laissa le gland du jeune mécanicien glisser doucement à l'intérieur de sa bouche…

_ Erica, non ! hurla-t-il alors que ce trop suave étau se refermait sur lui.

Mais trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait et la bouche d'Erica en était tout inondée… Dévoré par la culpabilité, Toby craignit de l'avoir gravement offensée. Mais lorsque Erica se redressa, ses yeux paraissaient seulement emplis d'étonnement. Avec précaution, elle recueillit dans l'une de ses mains placée devant sa bouche la semence de Tobias qu'elle recrachait. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'en avait pas laissé couler une goutte à côté, elle se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi perplexe.

_ Eh bien… Tu es drôlement émotif, dis-moi… finit-elle par remarquer, non sans un sourire espiègle.

_ Je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt d'une voix emplie de détresse. Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas…

_ Chut, lui intima-t-elle calmement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Mais…

_ Ce n'est rien, je te dis, le coupa-t-elle, en commençant à s'amuser qu'il en fasse tout un plat. Tiens, ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et passe-moi un mouchoir.

Trop heureux de faire quoi que ce soit pour se racheter de la faute qu'il avait commise, Toby étendit avec précipitation le bras vers la table de chevet. Il tendit bientôt à Erica le mouchoir qu'elle lui avait demandé tandis qu'elle se laissait de plus en plus attendrir par son affolement.

Irrécupérable, songea-t-elle tout en s'essuyant la main de la saleté dont il croyait toujours l'avoir souillée alors qu'elle n'éprouvait au contraire aucune répugnance pour cette substance, qui était après tout constituante de la vie, ni même pour ce qu'il avait fait. Irrécupérable…

Toby venait de jeter le mouchoir qu'elle lui avait rendu dans la corbeille sous la table de chevet. Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à présent qu'il s'était laissé aller trop tôt. Comme si tout devait en rester là parce qu'il pensait avoir failli. Face à cette réaction pour le moins puérile, Erica avait de plus en plus envie de lui montrer qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas à s'arrêter pour autant…

_ Passe-moi un autre mouchoir, s'il te plaît.

_ Il en reste encore ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, non sans lui obéir.

_ Non, c'est pour la suite, répondit-elle avec un calme énigmatique.

_ La suite ? Mais on ne peut pas, puisque j'ai déjà…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'adressa à lui joyeusement :

_ Excité comme tu es, ça m'étonnerait que cela t'ait suffi !

A l'insu de Toby, une main d'Erica continuait de lui caresser les bourses et la base de son pénis. Il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, mais elle lui avait aussi replié les jambes et pouvait ainsi de temps en temps venir de la même main caresser le bord de ses fesses agréablement dures.

_ Mais… balbutia-t-il presque tristement… je ne sens plus rien…

Le jeune homme vit alors un sourire narquois étirer les jolies lèvres d'Erica et réalisa soudainement qu'un de ses doigts s'était subrepticement faufilé jusqu'entre ses fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Ca, c'est ce que tu crois… susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en enfonçant délicatement son doigt par le passage qui s'ouvrait sans résistance devant lui.

Le corps de Tobias tressaillit aussitôt, déchiré par une sensation violente et parfaitement indistincte.

_ Eh ! Non ! hurla-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Erica, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas… faire ça !

Mais sans l'écouter, Erica continuait de remuer doucement son majeur et de le stimuler en des endroits où il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il avait beau protester et tenter de se débattre, s'efforcer de croire, sans doute, que la honte l'emportait sur tous les sentiments confus qu'il ressentait à cet instant, son corps, extrêmement sensible là où elle faisait pression, se montra beaucoup plus réceptif à ses attentions, ainsi qu'Erica l'avait prévu.

Et Toby se tut et se figea en réalisant soudain qu'entre ses cuisses, son sexe qu'il pensait pour l'heure exsangue, sous l'effet de ce qu'il croyait être une véritable humiliation, se dressait, petit à petit, et ne tarda en fait plus à retrouver toute sa vigoureuse fermeté, sous les yeux enchantés de la belle Erica. Cela n'avait en vérité pas pris plus de quelques secondes…

_ Non, gémit-il, honteux. C'est pas possible… Pourquoi… ?

_ Parce que c'est bon, répondit simplement Erica.

_ Non, c'était… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Erica se donna quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre, d'un ton plus sérieux :

_ Excuse-moi… Je te l'ai dit, je te trouve tellement mignon quand tu prends l'air aussi paniqué… J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir la tête que tu ferais !... Mais je savais que ça te plairait. Que tu aimerais ça…

_ Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-il, d'une voix pourtant mal assurée.

_ Ah non ? s'amusa-t-elle en se penchant pour lécher le pénis de Toby à présent aussi fier qu'il l'avait été un instant encore auparavant.

Alors que son corps réagissait aussitôt avec la même ferveur qu'avant son orgasme prématuré, Toby ne put que se lamenter en réalisant les perversions auxquelles il était lui-même capable d'aimer se livrer.

_ C'est pas possible…

Une petite goutte perla au sommet de son gland, et Erica la lécha aussitôt, ce qui le secoua de frissons.

_ Tu vois, dit-elle, très satisfaite, tu adores ça.

Bientôt, Erica vint s'allonger tout contre lui, et en profita pour jeter dans la corbeille à papier le mouchoir dont elle venait de se servir pour essuyer proprement le doigt qui a lui seul avait suffi à plonger Toby dans les méandres du plus grand désarroi. Elle craignit, l'espace d'un instant, de l'avoir un peu trop brusqué, mais lorsque ses bras se refermèrent étroitement sur elle tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle sut qu'il s'en remettrait.

En vérité, Toby se sentait à cet instant quelque peu désemparé de ne pas être capable de lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Il réalisait même, déconcerté, qu'il commençait à éprouver plus de curiosité vis-à-vis de cette expérience étrange qu'elle lui avait fait vivre que de répulsion… Etait-il en train de devenir… un pervers ?...

Cela dit, le baiser d'Erica suffit à balayer cette interrogation futile de son esprit. Il ne prit même peut-être conscience qu'à ce moment de la mesure de la tendresse qu'elle manifestait envers lui, de cette douceur maternelle dont elle l'enveloppait même lorsqu'elle essayait de le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Erica n'était pas violente ou cruelle. Elle était au contraire infiniment soigneuse et attentive, et Toby fut si ému de s'en apercevoir qu'il oublia tout du ressentiment qu'il avait pu, un bref instant, éprouver. A nouveau, il ne ressentait que de la reconnaissance envers elle… ainsi que du désir. Un désir inextinguible. Face auquel Erica n'était pas en reste, d'ailleurs.

_ Est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix câline en interrompant soudain leur baiser, mais sans cesser de frotter, très langoureusement, son corps de fée contre le sien, ce qui le maintenait plongé dans le plus savoureux des émois.

Il n'osa rien dire, mais la réponse brûlait de toute façon dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de l'entendre le dire pour le ressentir dans sa chair, jusque dans sa moelle osseuse. Elle le voyait bien, qu'il la désirait de tout son être, et cette certitude la rendit toute guillerette.

_ Alors viens, dit-elle en s'écartant brusquement pour s'allonger dans le lit à côté de lui.

Intimidé, Toby se redressa à moitié et laissa son regard courir le long de son corps superbe. Elle s'était mise un peu de côté pour le regarder, et ses seins étaient alors comprimés l'un sur l'autre, ce qui en faisait ressortir avec d'autant plus de charme leur volume. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore devant cette vision en tout point enchanteresse…

Comme il tardait trop à son goût, Erica l'attrapa par les bras et le tira vers elle.

_ Allez, viens ! insista-t-elle. Ne sois pas timide !

Il demeura pétrifié au-dessus d'elle, incapable de faire autre chose que la regarder. Alors elle murmura simplement, du plus profond de son cœur :

_ J'ai vraiment très envie de le faire avec toi…

La sincérité de ses mots parvint à le toucher, à l'ébranler. Suivant les gestes d'Erica qui le guidait, il s'allongea lentement sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Sois doux, recommanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre. C'est ta première fois, alors vas-y doucement. Tu es un si gentil garçon, je veux ressentir toute cette gentillesse quand tu me fais l'amour. Exactement comme jusqu'à maintenant.

Pratiquement ému jusqu'aux larmes, Toby promit de faire de son mieux pour satisfaire les désirs d'Erica. Et il commença par l'embrasser. Ne lui avait-elle pas enseigné qu'il fallait toujours tout commencer par un baiser ? C'était un sage enseignement, qu'il se faisait une joie de mettre en pratique. Lui-même s'en trouvait toujours plus courageux pour la suite. Mais un baiser seul n'était que peu de choses. Pour qu'il devienne vraiment vertigineux, il était impératif de l'accompagner des plus sensuelles caresses. Et comme il s'était une fois encore laissé surprendre par leur grande beauté, il prit tout le temps de parcourir à nouveau ses deux seins, dont il aimait en vérité énormément sentir la prodigieuse souplesse entre ses doigts qui peinaient à se refermer dessus. Puis il continua de la caresser plus bas, progressant lentement vers l'autre des recoins préférés de son corps, l'intérieur fébrile de ses cuisses.

Erica était toute prête, tout offerte, il n'avait qu'à oser la saisir, la prendre. Elle n'attendait que lui, encore patiemment, mais son propre désir se faisait peu à peu plus impérieux qu'il n'était en mesure de le retenir. Encouragé par ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots tendres, il prit la décision audacieuse de franchir enfin le pas. De devenir un homme qui saurait, il ferait en tout cas tout pour, rendre cette femme heureuse.

Mais cela s'avérait là encore plus facile à dire, ou dans le cas présent à imaginer, qu'à faire… Sonder à l'aveuglette le bas-ventre d'Erica comme il le faisait se révéla bientôt être une entreprise stérile pour lui qui n'avait aucune habitude de ce genre de chose. Erica ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce malhabile acharnement, ainsi que la mine piteuse et mortifiée qui ridait le visage de son tendre amant, de plus en plus risibles, au point qu'elle n'en put plus se retenir.

_ Mais regarde ce que tu fais, dit-elle en riant, au lieu de t'acharner à fouiller sans rien voir !

_ Mais je… protesta-t-il… Erica, je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher !...

_ Oh… articula seulement la jolie rousse, troublée.

Elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler qu'elle rougissait, ce qui permettait à son visage de s'assortir un peu mieux à la couleur de ses cheveux…

_ Eh bien, moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu me lâches, avoua-t-elle avec émotion. Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps… Enfin, ne te précipite pas trop quand même…

Toby dut bien admettre, un peu à contrecœur, qu'Erica avait sans doute raison. S'il continuait de faire n'importe quoi, il risquait peut-être de lui faire mal. Il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien la topographie de son corps pour pouvoir le parcourir sans faire usage de ses yeux, en tout cas pas dans ses recoins les plus secrets. Il dut donc se redresser, mais refusa néanmoins d'éloigner ses mains de sa soyeuse peau.

_ Donne-moi ta main, lui dit-elle en tendant la sienne.

Et il lui obéit.

_ Comme ça, tu ne me lâches pas. Tu me tiens…

Il hocha la tête, puis se concentra sur le sexe d'Erica, humide et épanoui entre ses cuisses tremblantes. En s'aidant de sa vue et de son autre main, il lui fut autrement plus facile de repérer et dégager l'entrée vers ses intimes profondeurs, d'y amener son propre sexe… Il n'eut plus besoin de le tenir lorsque le gland eut tout juste pénétré, de quelques infimes mais vertigineux millimètres, à l'intérieur d'elle. Il joignit alors sa main libre et celle d'Erica.

_ Viens, lui demanda-t-elle, à présent tout impatiente.

Le plaisir que Toby ressentait d'être simplement au bord de son sexe remontait dans son bas-ventre puis à travers son plexus solaire jusqu'à venir lui étreindre le cœur comme pour l'écraser. Etait-ce réel ? N'était-ce pas l'un de ses nombreux rêves que cette femme sublime lui avait inspirés ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve. La sensation qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il n'était pas encore vraiment en elle était déjà mille fois plus intense, plus jouissive, que tout ce qu'il avait connu, que tout ce dont il avait osé rêvé. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil de sa féminité, et pourtant il était déjà transi de plaisir, engourdi, brûlant et grelottant de fièvre. Il ne parvenait déjà plus à respirer tant l'extase l'emplissait, l'étouffait. Est-ce que serait… est-ce que ce serait encore meilleur une fois qu'il y serait tout à fait entré ?... Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter, Toby n'en pouvait désormais plus d'attendre patiemment la réponse à cette question. Le seul avant-goût qu'il avait de cette volupté qui l'attendait, offerte à lui, qui l'appelait, était si succulent, si alléchant, que la tentation de s'en régaler se faisait à présent trop forte, bien trop forte, irrésistible. Sa volonté ne faisait plus que chanceler face à ce désir incommensurable : elle était à présent totalement renversée, piétinée, supplantée par un appétit féroce. Même sa coutumière et tenace timidité s'éclipsait devant la virulence insatiable, implacable et presque cruelle d'une telle obsession.

Priant pour qu'Erica ne lui en veuille pas, Toby se laissa submerger par son désir et, prenant appui sur ses mains qui tenaient les siennes, se laissa s'enfoncer, sans doute trop brutalement, à l'intérieur d'elle. Le choc fut absolument fulgurant. Une décharge électrique d'une incroyable violence traversa sa moelle épinière et le raidit brusquement. Il aurait voulu crier, mais le souffle lui manquait alors pourtant qu'il respirait à toute vitesse. Une brûlure atrocement cuisante dévorait son bas-ventre et l'emplissait d'un subit éblouissement qui le rendit complètement fou. C'était… au-delà de ce qu'il était capable d'exprimer. Il ne connaissait pas de mot à même de décrire le plaisir qu'il ressentait à présent, en elle, tout au fond d'elle, à l'intérieur du ventre merveilleux de cette femme qu'il aimait et désirait tant, à l'intérieur d'Erica… Aucun de ses rêves, aucun de ses fantasmes ne l'avait préparé à endurer cette jouissance qui déferlait en lui avec tant de force qu'il se savait trop étroit, bien trop étroit, pour la contenir. Il sentait tout son être prêt à céder, à craquer, à voler en éclats devant l'incommensurable violence du délice qu'il éprouvait à ne faire qu'un avec celle qu'il n'avait pas un instant cessé de contempler comme une âme sœur.

Erica aussi goûtait ce formidable moment avec lui. Mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire plus d'une brève seconde, car à peine l'avait-il pénétré qu'il se retira brusquement, à sa grande surprise. Une surprise très brève aussi, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas aussitôt que Toby, sans doute incapable de contenir le raz-de-marée qui avait déferlé si subitement en lui, éjacula brusquement et répandit sur son ventre lisse sa semence épaisse et chaude…

Tous deux se regardèrent alors longuement, sous le coup de la même incrédulité, mêlé d'un commun embarras. Puis Erica ne put se retenir de sourire et murmura, une fois encore amusée :

_ Décidément…

_ Je suis désolé ! paniqua aussitôt Tobias. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Erica, je te demande pardon !

La jeune serveuse ne chercha pas à l'interrompre. Sans accorder la moindre importance à son affolement, elle se contenta de rouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. A la seule vue de ce geste, Toby se tut brusquement.

_ Tu ne vas pas… refaire comme tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un air visiblement inquiet, ce qui manqua une fois de plus de la faire rire.

_ Tu aimerais ça, pas vrai ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air provocant.

Toby rougit, figé sur place, et il se surprit à être de plus incapable de protester, de nier… A son grand soulagement, Erica se contenta cependant d'essuyer son ventre à l'aide du mouchoir qu'elle venait de prendre dans le tiroir. Une chance qu'elle en ait gardé en réserve. Si les choses continuaient à ce rythme, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, à l'avenir, d'en acheter encore d'autres…

_ Bon allez, approche, l'appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec ça.

Toby paniqua aussitôt et refusa de bouger.

_ Tu vas encore me faire la même chose ! s'écria-t-il avec une expression si apeurée qu'il avait ce coup-ci vraiment l'air d'un enfant.

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle. Allez, viens.

Mais comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle dut employer les grands moyens et, le tirant par les bras, le traîna littéralement vers elle.

_ Dépêche-toi, insistait-elle.

Toby avait beau protester, il ne put lui opposer aucune résistance. Elle l'amena à s'asseoir carrément sur son ventre, et il ne cessait de frémir de terreur à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire, désormais. Mais au fond, lui qui n'avait pas su se retenir au moment où il aurait dû plus qu'à tout autre se montrer à la hauteur, ne méritait-il pas une punition ? Exemplaire ?...

_ Viens là. Avant qu'il ne se soit tout rendormi…

Lui ayant rendu sa liberté, Erica avait à présent les mains délicatement posées sur ses deux adorables seins qu'elle pressait légèrement l'un contre l'autre, les mettant ainsi en valeur d'une manière assurément sensuelle. Le spectacle ne manqua pas de troubler Tobias, ce qui expliqua sans doute qu'il mit longtemps à comprendre qu'elle faisait allusion à son sexe en employant l'expression « tout rendormi »… Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il en fut éberlué, n'osant vraiment croire ce qu'il pensait deviner de ses intentions. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, Erica se faisait encore plus aguicheuse, allant jusqu'à pincer ses sensibles mamelons pour l'exciter, ce qui ne manqua cependant pas de lui procurer aussi une certaine satisfaction, puis à lécher même l'un d'eux, autant par provocation que par simple plaisir… Afin de l'encourager encore, elle laissa ses mains tomber sur les côtés de sa poitrine et retint ses seins par leur base en les laissant s'écarter tout juste assez pour dégager le val étroit de son sillon mammaire. Toby ne put qu'essayer péniblement de déglutir face à cette invitation à présent plus qu'éloquente…

_ Tu… tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Toby, sa timidité reprenant visiblement le dessus sur lui, l'effet, sans doute, du désir qui refluait en lui suite à sa jouissance…

_ Je me demande bien pour quelle raison je devrais hésiter.

Erica ne put s'empêcher de commenter avec un petit rire railleur :

_ Les hommes, vous vous faites tous une vision si naïve de ce que les femmes peuvent avoir envie de faire…

Tobias déglutit encore, réalisant qu'il était certainement bien placé pour savoir que certains des désirs d'Erica dépassaient en audace largement les siens. Et il n'était pas assez candide pour croire que ce n'était là qu'une simple question d'expérience…

_ Il semble que vous ayez aussi du mal à imaginer les choses… que vous nous donnez vous-même envie de faire…

Erica venait d'ajouter cela d'une voix beaucoup plus tendre, ce qui eut pour étrange effet de rendre ses paroles d'autant plus perturbantes. Voulait-elle parler précisément de choses… que Toby lui-même lui donnait envie de faire ? Notamment… celles qu'elle avait déjà faites ?...

_ Bon, assez palabré ! reprit-elle précipitamment, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Viens par ici, maintenant !

Et sans ménagement, elle attira le bassin de Tobias vers sa poitrine jusqu'à amener son sexe entre ses célestes seins qu'elle resserra aussitôt dessus, ce qui ne fut pas sans lui procurer un léger frisson qui lui hérissa les poils et le fit tendrement gémir. Toby eut l'impression que cette soudain précipitation de la part d'Erica se révélait quelque peu coupable, comme si elle avait voulu, ce faisant, lui cacher une trop soudaine émotion. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, ou n'aurait pas su, lui exprimer si elle lui avait laissé le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet. Non, finit-il par penser, il devait se faire des idées. Ce n'était sûrement que lui qui avait envie de penser la chose sous cet angle…

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Je ne me rendais pas compte…

Il ajouta, en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné :

_ C'est pas évident de se mettre dans la tête d'une fille !...

Puis il pencha la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et, d'une voix tremblante de sincérité, il murmura :

_ Mais avec toi, je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer de te comprendre.

Cette fois, il ne rêvait pas. Il venait bien de la voir rougir ! Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était émue ! Ainsi donc, il venait sérieusement de dire un truc vraiment cool ? Lui qui pensait ne pas en être capable, et alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

_ Pff, de ton côté, tu n'es pas très difficile à comprendre, répliqua Erica en fermant les yeux et en refermant en même temps l'étau délicieux serré autour de son pénis. C'est plutôt évident que tu adores mes seins…

Toby ne put qu'approuver, avec un rire un peu gêné.

_ Ben, ce n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel non plus, tu sais…

Pour couper court à cette conversation qu'elle sentait devenir un peu trop embarrassante, Erica décida de ne plus lui laisser le moindre répit. Elle usa et abusa de la douceur ineffable de sa poitrine, de sa consistance unique et merveilleuse, tandis qu'elle la frottait sur son pénis en variant de façon imprévisible la nature, la cadence et la force de ces mouvements enchanteur. Prisonnier de sa chaleur, de sa divine et irrésistible tendresse, comme sensuellement malmené entre deux nuages légers et gracieux, le sexe de Toby ne tarda pas à en être ardemment stimulé, et sa vigueur presque éteinte ne mit guère plus longtemps à se ranimer.

Le jeune mécanicien trouvait excessivement fascinant de voir avec quelle facilité Erica était capable de l'exciter ainsi alors qu'il venait encore tout récemment de jouir… D'ailleurs, en un laps de temps très court, il avait déjà exulté deux fois… et pourtant elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre difficulté à ranimer le désir en lui, à raviver les flammes de ce brasier avec une si virtuose maestria qu'elles n'en brûlaient par la suite que plus fort. Sans doute ce qu'elle avait dit à ce sujet était vrai : il était bien trop excité pour se satisfaire de si peu… D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu se satisfaire d'une première expérience aussi brève que celle qu'il avait connue ? Etrangement, la déception qu'il croyait devoir ressentir cédait le pas à un étonnant entêtement. Bien sûr qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas d'aussi peu ! Et par conséquent, il n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie, celle de recommencer, le plus tôt possible, et de faire cette fois de son mieux pour que cela dure beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps…

Et puis surtout, Toby avait une ambition, sans doute un peu folle, mais qui ne cessait de le tarauder depuis qu'Erica l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre… A elle aussi, il voulait donner du plaisir. Lui en donner jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde véritablement la tête, s'envole et atteigne le septième ciel, comme il avait pu, lui, le faire grâce à elle, à deux reprises déjà. Plus que tout au monde, plus que d'être lui-même satisfait par cette nuit d'amour avec elle, et même s'il était certain de ne pas en avoir le talent, la manière dont il n'avait pu se contenir jusque-là en étant l'indubitable preuve, il voulait à tout prix faire d'Erica une femme comblée. Peut-être que ce vœu pieux à lui seul ne suffirait pas, car il manquait d'expérience et même quelque peu de confiance en lui. Mais il était en tout cas fermement résolu à faire tout son possible pour y parvenir. C'était ainsi, il ne pourrait jamais être heureux si Erica ne l'était pas.

Malgré tout, pouvait-il honnêtement affirmer qu'il éprouvait plus de plaisir à en donner à Erica qu'à la laisser lui en donner ? Car il fallait bien admettre qu'être ainsi pris entre ses seins était un délice inimaginable… Quoique sa satisfaction n'aurait certainement pas été la même si Erica n'avait pas affiché une joie aussi manifeste à lui offrir cette délectable gâterie… Elle faisait en effet preuve d'un tel dévouement, d'un tel soin, qu'il était impossible de ne pas lui succomber, de ne pas s'abandonner à elle et à ses câlineries dont Toby ne faisait que commencer à réaliser combien il en était friand. Par conséquent, ce devait être aussi par gratitude, en remerciement de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, qu'il se devait d'être le plus généreux possible à son tour, qu'il se devait de se donner tout entier pour elle.

_ Et toi qui t'imagines que tout est fini à la moindre petite éjaculation précoce, susurra-t-elle d'un air railleur avant de laisser promener son agile langue sur le sommet de son sexe à nouveau érigé de toute sa taille qui émergeait entre les collines moelleuses de ses seins.

Accusant un frémissement fort agréable, Toby répliqua :

_ Erica, tu ne comprends pas… Quand je n'arrive pas à me retenir, comme ça… c'est injuste vis-à-vis de toi…

Erica leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa avec une expression de grand sérieux.

_ C'est injuste si tu abandonnes pour si peu. Si tu penses que ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, et seulement dans ce cas-là. A moins que tu ne sois… déjà satisfait…

_ Non ! protesta-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Pas du tout, je ne suis absolument pas satisfait !

Erica resserra doucement sa poitrine autour de son sexe, mut ses seins de sorte à le caresser avec une infinie délicatesse tandis que sa langue recommençait à parcourir impudemment le bout de son gland humide et brûlant.

_ Alors dans ce cas… on n'a qu'à continuer… Jusqu'à ce que tu le sois pleinement.

_ Oui… D'accord.

Erica avait raison. C'est lui qui était idiot de s'inquiéter pour rien, à chaque fois. Les malheureux incidents qu'ils avaient rencontrés n'avaient réduit en rien son envie de la satisfaire, et il n'entendait pas mettre ce désir ardent de côté pour si peu. Il ne comptait pas abandonner pour si peu. Alors, ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit, tout allait pour le mieux, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Puisqu'il en avait encore envie, et c'était peu de le dire, ils n'avaient qu'à continuer.

_ Tu es prêt ?

_ Cette fois, j'espère que oui ! répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Erica ne put s'empêcher de rire et passa la main derrière sa nuque.

_ Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Essaie de te détendre un peu, de garder ton calme.

_ C'est très difficile dans tes bras, dut-il admettre, mais j'essaierai de mon mieux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis. Tout se passera bien.

Cette fois-ci, Erica le garda pressé contre elle tandis qu'il fouillait de ses doigts son bas-ventre à la recherche de son entrée. Lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvée, il l'élargit précautionneusement, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire délicieusement frémir, des pieds à la tête, ravivant en elle le besoin avide de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle… Lorsqu'il eut à nouveau amené le bout de son sexe au bord du sien, Erica passa les jambes autour de sa taille, lui bloquant ainsi le bassin. De cette façon, elle l'empêcherait de se précipiter comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Tandis qu'elle le retiendrait, il pourrait prendre tout le temps de savourer cette vertigineuse descente dans les abîmes du plaisir.

Cela se fit donc lentement, et leur arracha à tous deux soupirs et ahanements d'un indicible ravissement tandis qu'ils se tenaient tout collés l'un à l'autre. Erica le sentait doucement, tout doucement pénétrer en elle, et son corps se faisait de plus en plus frémissant, gémissant, au fur et à mesure de cette longue et fabuleuse progression. Tandis que Tobias entrait en elle, Erica se refermait sur lui, de toute la force de ses muscles, car elle ne voulait plus le laisser repartir. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé tout au fond d'elle, les deux amants s'embrassèrent, sans même y penser, comblés de ne faire qu'un à nouveau.

Après leur baiser, Erica ne put retenir un cri langoureux et réjoui tandis que Toby laissait échapper d'une voix rauque :

_ C'est vraiment trop bon…

Lui adressant un sourire mutin, Erica contracta brusquement tout son ventre sur son sexe, si fort qu'il crut qu'elle voulait le réduire en bouillie, resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes passées autour de lui.

_ Si je te serre comme ça, haleta-t-elle, enjouée, tu devrais pouvoir te retenir un peu…

_ Tu parles, c'est encore pire ! Ah ! Mais comment ça peut être aussi…

Erica ne se retint pas de rire avec espièglerie, et même une certaine sournoiserie.

_ C'est délicieux, sans doute, mais tant que je te serre, tu ne pourras pas…

Elle s'interrompit, coupée par un délicieux tremblement qui remonta du creux de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque.

_ Non, tu ne pourras pas, reprit-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure, me laisser toute seule, cette fois…

Et elle l'embrassa encore, avec gourmandise, passion, avidité, sans lui laisser le temps de se demander s'il y avait de la contrariété dans ses propos, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle le voulait, tout simplement, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de tout son être. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle entendait juste faire elle aussi de son mieux pour que cela dure, s'éternise, le plus longtemps, le plus délicieusement possible.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour contempler un moment l'expression perdue de Toby qui avait du mal à respirer et qui transpirait beaucoup. Il avait l'air un peu ahuri et gêné, comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Il se lisait aussi et surtout une immense béatitude sur son visage, comme si l'un de ses rêves était devenu réalité, ce qui était très certainement le cas. Erica ne put le regarder sans en éprouver à son tour une immense émotion. Elle aussi était heureuse, de le faire avec lui…

En prenant son visage entre ses mains, en le couvrant de tendres baisers et en pressant, de ses jambes passées autour, son bassin de se projeter contre le sien, elle l'encouragea à se mettre à aller et venir en elle. Le rythme de ces va-et-vient fut d'abord saccadé, comme Toby avait peur de ne pouvoir, cette fois encore, contenir l'étourdissante extase qui le submergeait. Mais tandis que contre toute attente il tenait bon et qu'Erica se faisait plus accueillante, plus provocante, la cadence de leurs mouvements se fit plus fluide, plus coordonnée, encore très douce. Plus il s'enfonça ainsi en elle, et plus Toby sentit Erica se refermer sur lui pour l'attirer, le retenir, le piéger et ne plus le laisser partir. Son sexe serré et détrempé l'aspirait véritablement dans les tréfonds de son bas-ventre et produisait, à chacun de ses mouvements, un étrange bruit de succion. D'abord décontenancé, Tobias ne tarda pas à se laisser amuser par ces sons pour le moins incongrus…

Par chaque pore de sa peau, la chaleur d'Erica l'enveloppait, le pénétrait, l'emplissait. Là où leurs êtres étaient étroitement mêlés, cette sensation était si jouissive, si dévorante qu'elle en était presque douloureuse : elle ne pouvait le rendre que plus avide de l'éprouver, et les gémissements et les caresses d'Erica ne faisaient que l'entraîner dans ce sens. L'esprit noyé dans un épais brouillard qui rendait sa conscience floue, presque absente, il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps et se laissait gagner par l'irrésistible frénésie de la passion. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme était là pour l'apaiser, canaliser ses accès de désir et l'aider ainsi à ne rien précipiter. Tout en faisait monter le désir en lui, Erica veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'il l'assouvisse le plus lentement, le plus interminablement possible, à ce qu'il puisse prendre le temps de profiter pleinement de l'expérience déroutante qu'il était en train de vivre, puisse se souvenir du moindre picotement qui assaillait ses nerfs déjà torturés. Mais Toby en était déjà certain, il n'oublierait rien, il ne pourrait rien oublier de cette nuit magique, et surtout pas comme il était fabuleusement merveilleux, incroyable, indescriptible de sentir sa chair ne faire qu'une avec celle de la fille pour qui battait son cœur. Leurs chaleurs entremêlées l'étouffaient de bonheur, il ne connaissait rien de moins que le plus bel instant de sa vie.

En s'habituant un peu à cette tempête de feu qui le ravageait à l'intérieur, Toby put ouvrir les yeux et admirer comme Erica était belle, en cet instant où elle était totalement abandonnée. Son visage légèrement crispé n'était pourtant empreint que d'une infinie douceur et sa peau moite luisait à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée plus splendide et, pris d'une envie aussi folle qu'irrépressible, il se mit à la lécher, à se délecter de la sueur qui coulait sur sa figure. Sans s'en offusquer, Erica se laissa faire sagement et ralentit même les ondulations presque furieuses de son corps contre celui de Toby, relâcha un peu la pression de son sexe sur le sien pour lui permettre de mieux se concentrer. Cette avide exploration de son visage se conclut naturellement par un baiser, un baiser langoureux durant lequel Toby laissa ses mains courir sur ses épaules et le haut de son buste puis venir se refermer sur ses tendres seins dont il s'émerveillait une fois encore de la superbe consistance et de l'extrême sensibilité. Elle n'avait décidément pas eu tort de relever que cette partie de son corps exerçait un attrait indéniable sur lui. Oui, il aimait les toucher… Et il aimait plus encore sentir Erica qui frissonnait tout contre lui tandis qu'il le faisait, tandis qu'il se servait de ses pouces et de ses index pour pincer très délicatement leurs jolies petites pointes rosées et toutes dures…

Il voulut aussi bientôt les embrasser à leur tour, les téter… Erica ne fit rien pour s'y opposer, trop heureuse d'avoir dans ses bras comme un bébé affamé et débordant d'amour…

Bientôt, la danse lascive de leurs corps reprit de plus belle et sa cadence devint petit à petit effrénée, essoufflée, presque infernale. Elle les déchirait de ses sensations sublimes et profondément indistinctes qui mêlaient en une seule tant la souffrance et la jubilation, dans d'inimaginables et insoutenables proportions. Même Erica ne parvenait plus à se contenir, à réfréner ses pulsions, son inextinguible passion. Les flammes ardentes du désir les consumaient ensemble, avivées par le plaisir extatique de leur sensuelle communion, chaque seconde plus intense, plus indissociable… L'orage grondait en eux, plus menaçant, plus oppressant, la fièvre dont ils souffraient les lancinait avec plus de virulence, incurable. Ils avaient abandonné depuis longtemps le décor étroit et douillet de la petite chambre d'Erica pour s'envoler ensemble vers des hauteurs vertigineuses, inaccessibles, avec une vue imprenable sur toute la beauté de leur univers qui se résumait à cet instant à leur seule étreinte, à cette unique union qui ne faisait d'eux deux qu'un seul, torturé, magnifié, transcendé, comblé…

Toby voulut soudainement se reculer, sentant venir le moment où il ne pourrait plus retenir la fureur de la tempête qui allait éclater au fond de lui. Mais Erica le retint aussitôt en refermant autour de lui ses jambes dont elle avait quelque peu, en se laissant égarer dans les divines hauteurs de l'extase, desserré l'étreinte.

_ Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? parvint-elle à demander d'un air moqueur.

_ Mais je vais… Erica, je ne peux plus me retenir !

_ Et alors ?... répondit-elle avec nonchalance, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qui le préoccupait tout en dissimulant une certaine impatience qui s'emparait en même temps d'elle. Vas-y. Tout au fond de moi…

Alors que le vagin d'Erica se resserrait à ce moment-là un peu plus avidement sur lui, un frisson extatique hérissa le poil de Toby et il se cambra brusquement tout en gémissant d'une voix plaintive :

_ Mais…

Une autre contraction violente du sexe d'Erica le fit taire, lui écrasant le pénis. Elle fut suivie par quantité d'autres dont l'intensité ne fit que croître, et elles furent bientôt si nombreuses qu'il ne sut plus distinguer à quel moment l'une se terminait et l'autre commençait. Sur le point d'exploser, il poussa un cri déchirant, de détresse et de jouissance entremêlées.

_ Sois tranquille, Toby, tu peux y aller, poursuivait-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait, malgré l'émotion qui menaçait elle aussi de la submerger, de conserver paisible et rassurante. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien. D'ailleurs, tu sais…

Elle approcha la bouche de son oreille tandis qu'elle devait lutter contre les contractions incoercibles de son ventre qui tendaient à la garder clouée au lit et murmura :

_ Je suis en train de jouir, moi aussi…

Ebloui par cette soudain révélation qui apportait toute la lumière sur la voracité soudainement plus brutale du sexe d'Erica, de tout son corps en vérité, Toby en oublia de résister et s'abandonna aux bras enjôleurs de la jeune femme qui l'entraînèrent tout contre son cœur battant, là où il put crier à l'unisson avec elle tandis que sa semence jaillissait et inondait les profondeurs de son ventre qui pressait cependant plus avidement encore sur lui. Toby pouvait sentir les bras et les jambes d'Erica se crisper violemment sur lui, le serrer comme si elle voulait que leurs êtres s'entremêlent, fusionnent, ne soient plus jamais, jamais, jamais séparés, et c'était là la chose la plus belle qu'il eût de toute sa vie espéré ressentir… Cette nuit-là, frémissante, palpitante, brûlante, extatique et tentatrice, la belle, sublime, merveilleuse Erica Anderson, dans la douce fureur de leur jouissance partagée, lui prouvait que c'était possible, avec le plus remarquable des dévouements…

A ce moment, c'était certain, il ne pouvait être que l'homme le plus heureux de ce monde, le plus comblé, le plus chanceux…

Le jeune mécanicien n'en revenait toujours pas, même ce qui sembla être une éternité après. Il était pourtant encore allongé contre elle, et il la regardait respirer, fixement, craignant presque qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? Ils l'avaient bien fait ? Elle l'avait fait avec lui ? Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble ? Erica… Il n'y croyait pas encore, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, même si longtemps après. Il pouvait toujours sentir sa peau sous ses doigts pourtant, sa douce chaleur. Il l'entendait respirer, si lentement à présent, paisiblement. Le spectacle de ses seins qui se soulevaient ainsi régulièrement était toujours aussi troublant… Tout cela était-il vraiment réel ?...

_ Je te félicite, Toby, annonça soudainement la jeune serveuse, trouant le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite chambre et le tirant de ses songes. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

Se tournant vers lui qui s'était allongé contre son flanc après leurs ébats, elle vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ C'était vraiment merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle, se réjouissant d'avance de le voir rougir en réaction à cet aveu sincère.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il était heureux. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais connu pareille félicité. Dans un rêve, on ne se sent jamais aussi vivant… Ce n'était pas un rêve, Erica était bien là… et ils l'avaient vraiment fait… Et même, elle disait qu'elle avait aimé ça ! Non, il n'y avait bien que dans un rêve qu'elle pourrait lui dire une chose pareille ! Non ?...

Un peu perdu, Toby laissa sa main vagabonder à sa guise sur sa peau de pêche. Lorsqu'elle parvint sur la surface encore brûlante de son ventre, il se souvint de ce qui avait conclu en apothéose l'instant qu'ils venaient de passer. Une inquiétude soudaine, la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie au moment de jouir, l'assaillit alors.

_ Tu es sûre… que tu ne risques pas de tomber… enceinte ?

Ce disant, il ne pouvait avoir en tête que les récentes mésaventures de son ami Vincent qui semblait, lui, traverser les instants les plus houleux de son existence. Erica dut y penser aussi, et elle ne se retint pas de rire.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai pris mes précautions.

_ Comment ça ? demanda-t-il. Ca veut dire que tu avais… prévu d'en arriver là avec moi ?...

_ Mon petit Toby, susurra-t-elle en riant encore et en lui caressant la joue. Ne sont-ce pas des choses qui arrivent aux couples ?...

Affreusement gêné, Tobias osa tout de même demander :

_ Mais ça veut quand même dire que… que tu avais envie de…

_ Pas toi ? le questionna-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, le renvoyant dans ses camps.

Envahi par la honte, Toby ne put rien faire de plus que balbutier trois syllabes incompréhensibles avant de se taire, ébloui par le sourire radieux d'Erica. Ainsi donc, les vraies femmes prévoient les choses à l'avance, se dit-il. Lui qui n'avait tout ce temps pas vraiment su ce qu'il faisait… Cette impuissance de sa part était presque… terrifiante, en un sens…

_ Mais dis-moi, interrogea soudain Erica, puisqu'on dirait que c'est la question à la mode, en ce moment… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je tombais effectivement enceinte ?...

D'abord horrifié à l'idée que ce pût être effectivement le cas, Toby prit du temps à rassembler ses esprits et envisager plus posément une telle éventualité. Lorsqu'il l'eût fait, sa réponse fut évidente.

_ Je t'épouserais et on élèverait cet enfant ensemble.

_ C'est trop mignon ! s'extasia aussitôt Erica, moquant presque la sincérité de sa réponse. En fait, j'étais sûre que tu dirais ça !

A nouveau pris au dépourvu, Tobias ne sut quoi répondre. Quelles qu'étaient les circonstances, Erica semblait savoir se montrer tout à fait désarmante avec lui !... Pour le jeune homme, c'était tout de même un peu frustrant de ne pas savoir mieux lui résister, il avait le sentiment d'ainsi ne pas parvenir à pouvoir lire le fond de ses pensées… C'était dur, de ne pas vraiment la comprendre… Mais lui se refusait en tout cas à faire preuve d'un quelconque défaut d'honnêteté avec elle.

A nouveau, le temps s'écoula tandis que Toby assimilait lentement la réalité de sa situation. Tout cela était vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il revoyait parfaitement se dérouler dans son esprit le fil des évènements de cette soirée, de ces derniers jours. Ca avait été un peu rapide, mais c'était bel et bien réel. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Erica, dans son lit, tout contre elle. Et avec elle, il venait de connaître sa première fois. Un instant merveilleux, malgré quelques incidents somme toute tout à fait mineurs. Insignifiants… Il avait fait l'amour avec Erica, et elle avait crié et joui avec lui. L'avait-il rendu heureuse ? Elle l'avait semblé, il avait presque l'audace de le croire. Oui, elle avait eu l'air heureuse, elle avait eu l'air de ne rien feindre. Avec son inexpérience, il lui était sans doute difficile d'en juger, mais elle avait été si radieuse qu'il était vraiment tenté de le croire… En tout cas, pour lui, ça avait été magique. Plus enivrant que tous les alcools du Stray Sheep. Avec Erica, il éprouvait en réalité le paisible contentement de l'agneau qui aurait retrouvé sa douce bergère…

Plus il s'imprégnait de la vérité de tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux, et plus son cœur s'en soulevait d'allégresse. Il se sentait déborder d'une joie qu'il avait envie de crier au monde, mais avant tout et surtout à celle qui lui avait fait connaître ces instants merveilleux. Son habituelle timidité refit alors surface, mais il décida de ne pas la laisser l'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour regarder Erica, il constata qu'elle avait les paupières closes. Il fut déçu à l'idée qu'elle se soit endormie avant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais osa tout de même l'appeler :

_ Erica ? Est-ce que tu dors ?

La jeune femme ouvrit alors ses grands yeux noisettes et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_ J'ai pas vraiment sommeil, en fait, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Ah oui ? commenta Toby, un peu étonné.

Il se gratta la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et à l'air sérieux qu'il arborait, Erica devina un peu quelles étaient ses pensées. Elle se souvint qu'il avait déjà essayé de lui parler avec ce même sérieux, et qu'elle s'était dérobée, lâchement. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage de l'écouter, de chercher à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'être honnête avec elle-même, tout simplement.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu ?... finit-il par demander sans la surprendre, rouge comme une pivoine.

Saisissant cette occasion providentielle de se racheter, Erica répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative.

_ Tu te souviens, commença-t-il, de plus en plus embarrassé. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Que je voulais que ce soit sérieux entre nous ?

Erica hocha la tête.

_ Quand j'ai dit que je voulais t'épouser si tu tombais enceinte, aussi… Je le pensais vraiment. J'étais vraiment sincère.

_ Je sais, dit-elle en répétant la même réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée la première fois.

_ Je t'aime, Erica ! clama-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux après avoir rassemblé tout son courage.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle seulement encore, avec un sourire un peu mélancolique.

_ Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur !

Face à son insistance, elle ne put plus supporter de se montrer aussi insensible. Puisqu'elle voulait se racheter, il lui fallait enfin faire preuve de courage, d'honnêteté. De maturité. Bien qu'il y eût surtout, et tandis que c'était cependant parfaitement sincère, beaucoup de grivoiserie dans la réponse qu'elle lui donna enfin, se redressant pour s'asseoir à son tour face à lui, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, déterminée à ne plus fuir :

_ Et si tu m'en faisais encore la démonstration ?… De combien tu m'aimes… Comme ça je pourrai te montrer… combien je t'aime, moi aussi… »


End file.
